Trapped
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: There's always two different worlds. The normal, good part of it and then the underworld which was ruled by two gangs that clashed together for control. One was good, one was bad, and Eren, a simpleton, finds himself being caught right in the middle of their vicious feuds. AU. Gangs, violence, prostitution and a lot of sexual themes. Yaoi. Levi X Eren plus others. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Originally this was called "It's In His Silence" but I deleted it off and after a lot of thought I've decided to repost it. Honestly I don't know why I deleted it in the first place. I was going to actually rewrite this but as I went through all the chapters I've already written I realized that it was already perfect the way I had left it. I have changed a few things, such as the currency. Hope it's enjoyable.**

 **Warnings: I'm only putting this up once. Mentioning of rape. Prostitution, gangs, drugs, violence and a lot of suggestive themes (in later chapters).**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Life could easily be compared to a callus of a plant. It may seem small and insignificant but there is a greater beauty.

All flowers start out as a simple seed, just as we humans do in a sense. As seeds we need to be watered, exposed to sunlight and given love to grow, without that a seed would remain a seed and there would be no existence to it.

Now in the world we live in there are a lot of seeds that were never given the chance to grow, or not properly anyway. They grow, but what they become is not a beautiful flower but an ugly weed.

Even amongst the most beautiful gardens there will always be a rotten weed, one that never got the love, water and sunshine to grow and be just like all the gorgeous blossoms around it.

But that is life. There are two separate worlds. Figuratively speaking that is. There is the good side of the planet, and then there is the bad side of the planet. Of course most chose to keep a blind eye to all that was bad, while others sought out to correct it.

They say you could lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink. You can confront all that is bad, but you cannot change what is. You can only accept what is, forget what was and have faith in what will be.

A lot of people couldn't do that. That's why there's so much corruption in this world. So many children are born into this world and are fated to a life of nothing but savagery, drugs, prostitution and immorality.

I am one of those children. Well technically I'm not. I was born into a wealthy family. I lived a life of exhilaration. I had parents that loved me, a large house and all the toys a kid could ask for, but as the saying goes money can't buy you happiness. It is true. Except mine was never bought, it was true happiness.

But it was taken away from me.

I don't know what age I had been at the time, I must have been extremely young, but my family's "business" had started to fall to the ground, which was odd since my dad had owned his own hospital and it had been the best one in the town. I was too young to understand what was happening around me at that age, but now that I'm older I know exactly what had caused the downfall of our family's pride.

Greed and deception.

I don't know the full details of what had happened, but the hospital shut down and along with it; my exhilarating life. Our house was taken from us as well as everything else we owned. My dad had been sued for everything he had left and once we had finally been kicked into a corner my life was just living hell.

Mom always tried to stay positive. But I knew she was failing. She knew it as well, but she still kept a smile on her face and I believe that it was her smile that kept me going.

I kept a smile on my face and remained positive. We may have had nothing but we still had each other.

A year or so afterward the incident just when I thought that things were starting to brighten up, my life had been completely shattered. Mom had been killed. She was the only happiness I had and she had been taken from me. I had thought that life had been hard and cruel before she died, but her smile was what made me think that maybe, just maybe, there was some happiness in this world.

But now that she was gone all my happiness had been taken from me and I had been left a complete hollow mess. Dad had been as well. He had fallen into complete despair. After her death he had stopped speaking to me. He neglected me. There were days when I had gone without seeing his face, without receiving food, without any love and nourishment.

Not even two months after her death had my dad done the worst possible thing ever. He'd abandoned me. Well technically he hadn't. Technically he had sold me to some man to be a slave. Me, a young kid barely even eight years old, sold out to become a slave. And not just any slave. I was to be a sex slave, to carry out filthy deeds; deeds I never knew even existed.

I will never forget the night my father had informed me of me living with another "family".

"Daddy can't look after you anymore" he had said, "I just can't be a good father. I know what I'm doing is wrong… I know that selling you is wrong… but daddy needs the money. He needs to start out fresh and forget about mommy… you understand right?"

"What are you talking about daddy? What do you mean selling me? Why do you have such a scary look on your face? Have I done something wrong?" I remember myself saying, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry daddy… please don't sell me… please don't leave me… I know you used to be a bad man but I will still love you daddy, just like mommy did… don't leave me… I'm sorry"

"You haven't done anything wrong. Daddy just can't look after you anymore. This is the only option I have. The man who bought you will be here in two days. He wants to personally be the one to fetch you. But don't worry. Daddy won't let some foul man like that take away what you can never get back. Daddy will do that for you… one day when you're older you'll probably hate me for doing this but understand that I'm doing what I think is best for my son"

"What are you talking about… daddy you're scaring me…" I remember saying as I watched, wide eyed, his hands travel down the belt that held his pants up. And I continued watching as he unbuckled the belt and soon pulled his pants down. "I'm sorry" he said before walking towards me and kneeling down in front of me.

I remember him embracing me tight, whispering apologetic words into my ear before gradually taking off the little clothing I had on. I tried to fight back against him. I didn't know what he was doing but I didn't trust that it was anything good. But my attempts had been futile and I had been eventually seated in my dad's lap. At first I had thought that maybe nothing was going to happen and that he just wanted to embrace me, but when I felt something large invade my backside I had let out a blood-curdling scream, one that even scared me, as I felt my insides forcefully being stretched.

"I'm sorry" I remember my dad saying, "But if anyone has to take away your purity, I'd rather have it be me" were the last things I remember him saying before I fell unconscious.

I don't remember anything of what had happened that night, but what I do remember is that two days later a man had indeed come and fetched me. He had handed my dad money, taken me away and that was the last I'd ever seen of the man who'd helped in giving Life to me, the man that had sold me out to be a sex slave just for money, dirty money.

But it didn't matter because I had been completely broken. My life was just meaningless. There was no value to it. I was trained by this man, Hannes, to be a sex slave, or should I say prostitute? He didn't care about my age. He would sell me out to men and allow them to have their way with me. This continued for years, up until this day.

Of course now we work differently. Us prostitutes, yes us since there were many of us owned by Hannes, that were over the age of thirteen were allowed to have a freedom of some sort. We can work on our own, but we had to ensure that most of our profit was given to our "master".

We get 20% while that scheming bastard gets the rest, and it wasn't only that. We aren't allowed to live in his stronghold, but we are still his "prizes" as he likes to say.

We had to find our own way of living, and with the little money we made, it was near to impossible. Most of us lived on the streets. But others were smart enough to put their hard earned cash together and get a small, shitty apartment to live in.

I was one of those smart people.

Ever since I had been one of Hannes's 'whores' I had been friends with a boy named Armin who had been here since he was young, but had only actually started selling his body the same time as me. He was a shy kid. He looked fragile and just didn't fit the role as a prostitute. Not only that but he was pretty smart as well. All he'd ever dreamt of was getting to learn. But here in these slums education was poor. It wasn't like we could afford it anyway.

Armin and I had saved up enough money to buy a small little one bedroom flat. It was really crap but at least it had running water and electricity, which we were very sparing about since we had to still pay for it. We'd managed to get food into our stomachs every night. But sometimes things were tight. We would have to do many bad things just to make a decent living, things we'd kept secret from our owner. See we only worked at night. This was when we were monitored by Hannes, but during the day we were allowed to do what we wanted. We occasionally sold our bodies during the day to earn cash.

Honestly, I live a pathetic life. But as much as I hate it I don't want to give up on it, because no matter what there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel and I knew that one day I would find that light and escape from this rotten underworld and stand out in the light, smiling a real smile.

"Eren, it's time to go. We can't be late. Hannes might give us a serious beating like last time if we are." I heard Armin say, his voice pulling me from my train of thought. "I know." I mutter out as I get up from the tatami on the floor. "Better get there before Chirsta or Sasha. Last night they took all the good paying perverts and we hardly made anything." I say.

Armin chuckled, the sound making me smile. I know that the life I lived was a shitty one, but there were some things that always brought a smile to my face, the pureness in others.

I know I lost my purity, and although Armin was still a prostitute, he was pure at heart and always would be.

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

After leaving our small, sorry excuse for a living space, we went down to the street that we always worked on. The sun was already setting and the street slowly filled with the bleakness of sable night. Cars would start driving past, stopping here and there to grab whatever prostitute they desired, take them somewhere closed off, fuck them in their car and then bring them back and be on their merry way.

I had a feeling that tonight would be a very busy night.

"Be sure to make a lot tonight! I'm counting on you." Armin said as he went over to his usual spot. Today he'd decided to wear a lot of fishnet, which was good because that way he'd attract more attention towards himself. And I know that it isn't actually a good thing, but we were prostitutes that lived in the "underworld". What was seen as bad to the good was seen as good to the bad.

I never wore such things though. I always went with black tights and a loose fitting shirt that was always unbuttoned at the top. I probably looked like a plain kid, but I did get quite a few hits.

I was so immersed in my thinking I had failed to notice where I was walking and ended up bumping into someone, leading me to fall on my flat on my ass, which was quite painful considering one of my customers last night had been pretty aggressive and extremely large.

"Sorry!" I immediately apologize, ignoring the slight zing I felt in my backside as I got up and looked at the person I'd bumped in to, trying not to show the pain that fall had caused, "I should have paid aten-" I started but the man had just given me a blank look before walking away.

I turned around to stare at his back, suddenly feeling angry about the man not even staying to listen to my apology. "Well fuck you too asshole!" I shouted after him before walking away and quickly making my way to my spot. _Who they hell was that anyway? I'd never seen him before. 'Must be a newbie or something' I thought to myself,_ "Whatever. I don't care…" I said just as the final bits of the sun disappeared, leaving us there in the vindictiveness of the night.

The worn out lamp posts lit the motorways and avenues showing the way for cars and people. It was just enough though because soon cars rode past and the headlights provided us with enough light to make out who our customers were, and what we were getting ourselves into.

I just had a feeling that tonight was going to be a busy one.

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 1! Honestly I was only going to post this once all my chapter have been fixed by both me and my new beta but I felt really bad about not updating Strengthen Me (Because chapter 6 is taking forever and literally killing me) so I decided to put this up instead. Well hope you enjoyed it. And those that are reading SM I do apologize for the delay! I'll try to have it up by the weekend. As for this story, well it all depends on review and if ya'll want me to continue this or not.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: well I pretty much made up my own currency for this story (because I got irritated with doing conversions the whole time-even though I really didn't need to). They work with Lemmings (these are notes basically), Morsels(Coins basically. 10 Morsels = 1 Lemming), and Iotas (Half coins basically.10 iotas = 1 morsel) when they speak about how much money they make it may sound like a little but it isn't. Well I mean the amount of money they are making is quite small but since they're prostitutes it's only natural that they would make so little. But if we really want to make sense of this just think of 1 lemming as being 1 dollar. I don't know. Actually just think of it how you want to. Currency isn't going to be a big issue in here anyway.**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"How much did you make?" Hannes asked the row of teens in front of him. He looked over at a small blonde haired girl, her body trembling slightly at the intent gaze her master gave her. "Christa? You were quite popular the night before so I hope you didn't fail me this time." he said as he gave her an expectant look.

"I made 215 Lemmings…" she said and the other kids almost flinched for her at the low amount of money she'd made, "How very upsetting. Hand it over. I expect you to do better tonight." he said as the blonde handed all her money to the man.

He then looked over at another female that stood next to the small blonde. She had dark brown hair and was much taller than what Christa was. "Sasha? You better not have an upsetting amount…" Hannes said with a slight frown adorning, giving the female a very dirty look.

"310" was all she said, and one could just see the relieved look on her face as she handed over a wad of cash to the man, waiting for him to give back her share. Once he'd done that he looked over at yet another brunette and blonde, but these two were male, "Eren, Armin? How much?"

"360 Lemmings" Eren replied.

"330 Lemmings" Armin added.

"I see you two had a busy night" Hannes says, a perverted smile at his lips, "How about this, since you guys did so well I'll only take 50%. I think you guys deserve a little luxury."

The brunette had to stop himself from scowling at the other man, as he himself handed over almost half of the amount he'd made. Hannes had taken his and Armin's cash happily before moving on to the next person.

Once all their money had been taken the teens left the filthy man's stronghold and gone on their way to wherever it was they stayed. Eren and Armin had tiredly made their way over to their shitty apartment, both looking pale.

"I'm happy that we at least got half of our earnings, but this is ridiculous. We make the money so why should we give him anything?" Eren said angrily as he opened the door of their flat and walked in. "It's because he owns us. Any money we make should actually be going to him, but he's at least giving us some of it so that we can live independently"

"I know, but this is bullshit! Why can't he just let us go…? I don't want to do this anymore… its fucking disgusting… its demeaning…" the brunette said as he walked over to the only basin in their small apartment and picked up a bucket that was next to it, "...and just look at the life we live. Armin we don't even have a bath… we have to fill a bucket up with water and sponge clean ourselves. We barely make enough money to survive… I'm just sick of this." He takes a moment to breathe and calm himself.

"I know… but it's just the life we have to live… there's nothing we can do about it." Armin said as he walked over and sat down next to the brunette, looking into his pain filled eyes. "How can you be so sure? We could always run away…" Eren suggested. Armin shook his head, "No we can't. Hannes will find us, and kill us."

"Then I'll get a job and save enough money to buy myself from him" he said and Armin chuckled at his words. "Do you even know how much you are worth?" the blonde asked curiously. Eren looked over at him and shook his head. "I can't be worth that much. I'm nothing but filth after all"

"Well Hannes is a greedy man. He'll always make sure he gets his money worth" Armin said with a sigh, "saving would be near impossible… all our money goes to our daily necessities… there won't be any left to save"

"But if I get a job we'll be able to start saving…" Eren started, "we have already bought this crappy place… all we have to do is pay for the water we use as well as the electricity. We don't use that much in the first place so that's okay. Plus daily stuff like food doesn't cost as much either… we can do this Armin…" Eren argues hopefully.

"No we can't. Don't forget that we have to go to the doctor every month, and that comes out of our own money. You and I both know how expensive it is to pay for that." Armin said, completely shutting down the brunette's hope. "Everything in this world is about money and if you don't make enough your chances of survival are low and I wouldn't even say were surviving…"

"Armin… you don't really believe that…" Eren said in disbelief, "What-" he started but the blonde had stopped him from finishing. "Enough! Eren even if you managed to save enough money to buy yourself from Hannes… you'll never fully free yourself from the life we've lived up until now… our minds may say no but our bodies say yes. We're too used to this type of lifestyle. Even if we wanted to stop we wouldn't be able to. Why don't you understand that?"

"Have you gone insane!? Since when do our bodies ever want this?! Our whole lives we have been forced into obedience and you're telling me that now that we've lived a life of submission we'll never truly rid ourselves of because it's what our bodies have been used to!? Are you saying that I'm going to _crave_ for something as sinful as sex!?" Eren shouted as he stood up and glared angrily at the blonde.

"Ere-"

"No! Shut up! One day when we're free of Hannes your body may crave for something like this but I will never be as weak as to seek for the one thing I hate doing the most!" he yelled and Armin would have retorted if he hadn't been in shock by the words he'd said and what they'd implied. Eren was calling him weak, and Armin didn't blame him.

The blonde just watched the fuming brunette as he clenched and unclenched his fists before running out of the apartment in a hurry.

Armin just sat there, eyes wide and at a loss for words. He stared at the open door of their apartment for a few minutes, silently wondering if Eren would run back in and apologize, but the brunette hadn't, and all Armin was left with was the silence of the room and the heaviness he felt in his chest.

* * *

Eren ran and ran, not caring about the fact that he was dead tired and had nowhere to run. He just wanted to get away from Armin. He couldn't believe what the blonde had told him. He knew that some people would get addicted to a lifestyle such as this, but when it's something you're _forced_ to do to survive, Eren felt it was a justified reason to _not_ become addicted.

That's why he was angry with Armin, because he was implying that Eren would still want sex even after he got rid of this type of life. He wouldn't accept that. There was no way that he would actually want to live like this.

He just wanted to run away and never come back. He was tired of having to sell his body for money, tired of having to do filthy things with men he didn't even know. He was tired of having to get tests done to make sure he was clean and somewhat healthy, but most of all he was tired of living.

If he was strong enough he would have gladly killed himself, but he wasn't. As much as he was tired of living, he didn't want to die. He knew that his life was a horrible one, but not everything in this world was bad. And that was why he wanted to escape. He wanted to view the good side of this world.

He just wanted to travel to the light at the end of the tunnel and break free from his confides. He just wanted to be free.

The brunette had been so immersed in his own thoughts he ran into someone which ended up with them both falling to the ground with the brunette on top of said people. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

He was about to get up and apologize to whoever it was that he'd bumped into but he was suddenly lifted up and thrown quite roughly against a nearby wall. He heard the sound of guns being loaded and when he finally opened his eyes he found that the guns that had just been pulled out and loaded were pointed at his head and the men holding the guns seemed to look very angry and panicked at the same time.

Eren would have thought the panic to be from him suddenly running into the other guy, who had to obviously been their leader or else he wouldn't be held up by gun point, but of course he was too shocked and his brain had just bursted in his head from the sheer fear he suddenly felt.

"Put your hands up." one of them said, and although he looked extremely angry his voice was surprisingly calm, yet it still held a deadly tone in it that stated he would really shoot if the brunette disobeyed him. Eren was too scared to even move, let alone lift up his arms.

"Put them up! We'll shoot!" this time another spoke, and his voice was not calm at all. Eren, after swallowing his fear, lifted his arms up and stared at the men. He wondered if they knew that they were holding up those guns in the middle of the street where not only civilization could see them, but police that patrolled the neighborhood could as well.

Then again they were in an alley way so chances of anybody seeing them were slim, and if someone did they would probably run home and shit their pants. Eren cursed his fate. He would probably die there. No doubt about it. These guys were far too serious for this to be a simple prank, not that pranks where you're held up by gunpoint were made very often.

"Who are you working for?" one of them asked suddenly and Eren got confused. 'Why would they ask that?' Eren thought, "U-Uhm..." he stuttered out nervously, which he shouldn't have because the men just stepped even closer and each pointed their gun at his head. "We won't hesitate to shoot you, kid. Answer the question. Who are you working for?"

"Well… I'd like to say I work alone but Hannes does technically own me and all the money I make goes to him so I guess I work for that old pervert then..." he said, confused as to why they would want to know such information. They all gave him dirty looks, which confused him even more. ' _Do they perhaps hate Hannes?_ _'_ he asked himself mentally.

"Do you think this is a joke? Tell us the truth." one of them said and Eren nearly vomited when he came even closer and pressed the gun right against his head. "Hannes…" he said, swallowing the bile that started rising in his throat, "I work for Hannes."

All the men stared at him for a moment longer before lowering their guns and backing away. The brunette let out a sigh of relief as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Geez… I don't know what your issue is but don't you think holding a minor by gunpoint is a little… drast-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he was suddenly violently pushed up against the wall, and he swore he heard something in his back crack at the sheer force. He didn't even see the person, that's how fast they were. The only time he did was once his back was pressed up against the wall and a knife was held against his throat, threatening to slice the skin. Actually it had already grazed the skin, if the small little dribble of blood he could feel running down his neck wasn't proof enough.

 _'_ _This is just not my day_.' He thought to himself as he looked up at the man. His eyes lit up in recognition. It was the same man he'd bumped into the night before. He would have got angry but the man spoke and his voice was even more deadly than the others had been.

"Don't touch me" he said and although he sounded, and looked, very deadly Eren got angry and spoke back. "Funny 'cuz right now you're doing that to me" he said, suddenly having no survival tactic in him, considering he was talking back to a very dangerous man and would probably be killed for doing so. But he didn't care. He was pissed and he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because the man, currently threatening to slit his throat, men nearly shot him to death. Maybe it was because he was still frustrated over his and Armin's argument and this just gave him an opportunity to let all of it out, or maybe it was because he would probably be killed for _accidently_ running into whoever the hell the man in front of him was, regardless of it being a complete accident.

"Do you want to die?" the man asked, his voice dripping with venom, "No, but it seems you'll kill me anyway" Eren said as he glared at the other. A moment of silence passed between them, and Eren swore he could almost feel the anger and shock radiating from the men behind the one that was glaring daggers at him.

After a while the man backed away from Eren and took out a cloth, wiping away the small traces of blood on his small little knife. After he'd wiped the blood off he looked at Eren. "You might want to go and get that checked out" he said as he looked at the brunette's stomach.

Eren followed his gaze and his eyes widened at what he saw. There, in his abdomen, was a knife sticking out. His shirt had started turning red around the knife and he only felt then the wetness of the blood, his blood. The pain of the intrusion hit him like a ton of bricks and his knees gave in and he doubled over. This time he didn't hold back the bile that rose and he let out all the contents of his stomach as he held onto the weapon currently embedded in his abdomen.

He looked up to find the men had all disappeared, leaving him there to bleed to death.

He seriously cursed his fate.

He nimbly got up from the floor. It hurt to move but he knew that if he didn't get up and do something about the knife protruding out his stomach he might just bleed to death. He just hoped that none of his vital organs had been impaled. He guessed they hadn't been. If they had he'd probably be in a much worse state and would probably not be able to walk let alone stand.

But even if it wasn't fatal he could still bleed to death if he didn't get it sorted out. But it wasn't like he could go to a hospital. Medical treatment wasn't free and they charged way too much. Besides he didn't have much money on him anyway. He would have to figure out something.

He looked around the area for something to cover him in, seeing as he would probably attract a lot of attention if he was seen walking around with a knife impaled into his stomach. His eyes came across a green cloak a few feet away from him.

He walked over to it and picked it up; cringing at the pain bending down caused him; Ignoring the pain, he wrapped the green thing around him, feeling relieved that it went down to his waist and hid the knife. Although he was relieved his face still crunched up in disgust.

There was honestly nothing wrong with the cloak. It was in good condition. It didn't even have any stains on it, which was a good thing. But it stank like sewer water and Eren contemplated if walking around in a stinky thing like that was wise. He of course had no choice and just slowly walked out of the alley.

He walked down to the closest convenience store and walked in, trying not to feel affected by the looks he got from people that happened to smell the disgusting thing on him. If anybody asked he'd just say he fell in a drain or something.

He bought a few medical supplies; cursing how it had almost took all the money he had in his pocket, which wasn't much anyway. He guessed it was better than having to go to the hospital and pay money he doesn't even have.

Once he paid for the stuff he made his way out of the shop and back towards the apartment. He could feel blood seep into his pants, making them wet and very uncomfortable. Of course the pain that started intensifying was much more of an issue. Each step he made was a struggle and he almost collapsed twice from the amount of pain he felt.

He eventually made it to his shitty apartment. Once he was inside he immediately fell to his knees, the bag of medical supplies falling out of his hand and dropping to the ground. He wasn't surprised that as soon as he'd stepped through the front door Armin had rushed to his side, worry displayed on his face as he held the other up, or at least tried to.

"Eren! What's wrong? What happened?!" the blonde asked, his nose scrunching up slightly at the smell that radiated off the brunette, "And what's that smell?"

"It's this cloak… I had to use it to cover this..." Eren said weakly as he pulled the cloak off to reveal the knife that was still protruding out his stomach. Armin's eyes widened as he looked at the amount of blood that surrounded it. He was more shocked and perplexed as to _why_ there was a _knife_ there in the first place.

"Eren what happened?" he asked as he stared at the knife. Eren shook his head, "That doesn't matter right now. Look if we don't pull this out and stop the bleeding I'll probably bleed to death…" he said as he gave the blonde a pleading look. Armin just gave him an incredulous expression. "I don't have any medical training! I can't do that!"

"My dad was a doctor… I remember some things… I'll guide you through it…" the brunette said, "Armin... this is no time to be a scared little baby. You need to help me" he added when he saw the terrified look on the blondes face. "Just look at it this way, you're not the one dealing with the actual pain here so it won't hurt you"

A short silence passed between them before the blonde nodded his head. "What do I need to do?" he asked and Eren smiled weakly at him before pointing at the bag that had dropped to the floor. "I bought stuff to take care of it. There's bandages, disinfectant and some other shit in there. First though you need to get a cloth or something" he instructed.

The blonde nodded his head and got up to get some clean cloth's and then walked back over to the brunette and sat down next to him. "I'm going to lay down-"

"Wait, I'll make this at least somewhat comfortable for you" he said as he went to go and grab a pillow for him and helped him lay down, shoving the pillow under his head. Armin gently took the brunette's shirt off, being careful not to touch the knife. "I'll pull it out… as soon as it's out I need you to take those cloths and press it down hard on the wound. If you don't add enough pressure the bleeding won't stop and I'll die from blood loss. I'm counting on you"

After Eren said that he took a deep breath and traveled his hands back to the knife. He closed his eyes tightly and quickly pulled out the blade, knowing that if he was too slow it would probably hurt more and he'll probably bleed more as well. Although pulling it out faster was less painful then doing it slowly, it still hurt like a bitch and he couldn't stop himself from crying out at the pain that rushed up his spine.

Armin took the cloths in his hand and pressed them against the wound. He added as much pressure as he could, praying that what he did was enough to stop the bleeding or else he would have to sit there and watch his friend bleed to death. The whole time he did it he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel that this was somewhat his fault.

"If… if I hadn't made that comment… if I hadn't said what I had you wouldn't be in this situation right now..." he said as he pressed harder against the wound, hating how the cloths had started to turn red from the blood. "Don't blame yourself. This is my own fault" Eren muttered out, grinding his teeth at the pain.

Armin chose not to reply to that. He focused on applying pressure to the injury. After a while the bleeding had eventually stopped and with that the blondes tears. One thing that hadn't stopped was the stingy feeling Eren felt from the wound, or the sudden tiredness. He knew he hadn't yet slept, but this was extreme exhaustion he felt.

"You're so pale… are you going to be okay?" Armin asked as he started disinfecting the wound, being careful not to aggravate it or anything. Once he'd done that he put a salve on it as well as a pad of cotton. After that he wrapped a bandage around it carefully. It was at that point that Eren decided to reply.

"I don't know…" he said weakly as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 2. Hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable. Hope to get reviews and stuff. Chapter 3 is done but I want to change a few things and then have my beta go through it. And again pay no heed to the currency. just know that Eren and the other postitutes don't really make enough to survive because everything is too expensive-cuz their country is filled with corruption obviously.**_

 _ **Welp, till next time**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sir, they're at it again" a voice sounded out in a very empty room, "One of our spies informed me of _him_ stabbing a young male. The reasons are still unspecified but I think we should bring him here and question him" the person added.

Silence was all they received until a cough was made and a man spoke "Find this boy and bring him to me"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Armin's POV

* * *

Nobody wants to die. Even the people who want to go to heaven aren't willing to die to get there. Yet Death is the one destination we all as humans, living beings, share. We can't escape, it's impossible. It's inevitable. But that is how it should be. Death is the greatest gift God could have ever possibly given us.

Now, that didn't mean we exactly enjoyed it. Death could be peaceful if one is prepared to meet their end, having lived life to the fullest and never regretted anything. Death was also very peaceful to some who lived in the underworld. It was the one way out of this cruel world, yet it was the harshest thing ever. After all, once you're dead there's nothing you can do. You're nothing but a lifeless body that will be buried six feet underground, if you're lucky.

There's no way a dead person can go out and enjoy anything. That's why not many people enjoyed the concept of dying. But to live means to die. We all will eventually. But like I've said that didn't mean we exactly enjoyed knowing that one day we would perish. That's why most lived their life to the fullest and made sure they lived a regret-free one.

People in the underworld weren't able to do that. No matter how hard we tried, we will always have regrets and we'll never be able to enjoy the life we've been given because we're too focused on trying to actually stay alive. Living down here in these slums, actually living, was a rare thing.

We all feared death. After all we didn't know when it would come. It could come now, tomorrow, or maybe even in the next year. And that's why it was feared. Death wasn't something that could be easily predicted. It was random, and happened too frequently down here in this felonious district.

I've seen it happen in front of me many times. But I can't do anything to stop it. I'm just as Eren said; a weakling. Even if I could help someone I wouldn't be able to because I'm a helpless human being. And I accepted that fact… but when Eren came through those doors, looking all ghostly and quite literally breakable I felt it was time I stopped depending on others and help them instead.

But when Eren took that cloak off and revealed the knife embedded into his abdomen I'd almost lost that resolve to help… but the thought of losing my _only_ friend was what drove me to helping him out. So I tried my hardest to stop that bleeding, to tend to the wound. And I thought he would be fine… I really did, but after losing that much blood… it was impossible to survive.

And that's why I started feeling hopeless when he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Eren… please don't…" I try to plead, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "Don't sleep" I continue, "I'm scared…" I weakly say as I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. "I'm scared you don't wake up"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

After a while of just crying hopelessly the blonde had eventually fell asleep. As much as he would like to stay up and continue to watch over the brunette, he hadn't even slept yet in the last sixteen hours and after all that had happened he had been overly exhausted.

After sleeping the blonde woke up to find that Eren was still asleep. Of course he barely moved and Armin's panicked mind immediately jumped to the conclusion of him being dead. So he freaked out.

He didn't know what he was going to do if the brunette was dead. He didn't know. He may have watched people die in front of him many times but never have any of those people been his friends. That's why he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to cry because he had just lost the only person in this horrible world that actually understood him, or was he supposed to be happy because Eren was finally free?

He chose to be neither. Why? Because he wouldn't accept the fact that Eren was dead. There was just no way. Sure he had lost a lot of blood, but Eren had always been a fast healer. Sure that was mainly with physical injuries such as broken bones and bruises here and there, but how was losing an excessive amount of blood any different?

And with that in mind Armin sat next to the brunette and put his ear against his chest, right where his heart was and he waited quietly.

After a few moments he'd let out a heavy sigh of relief. There was a heartbeat. It was sluggish and almost inaudible but it was still there. And it made Armin happy. His friend wasn't dead, just sick. Well not sick… his body was just trying to produce the blood that he'd lost and it made sense that he'd be out of it for a bit.

"He'll be fine" Armin told himself as he got up from the floor and walked over to the basin. The bloodied cloths were next to it and Armin looked at it. He couldn't believe that there was so much blood in a human's body.

He picked up the bloodied cloths and threw them in the plastic bag that was on the floor next to the basin. They didn't have a bin, so all they could do was throw their rubbish in a plastic bag. Once he threw the bloodied cloths into the plastic bag he ran the faucet and washed off the blood on his hands that was now dried up and sticking to the skin.

Blood, the substance that provided life, had now become his enemy. Not in a sense that it was bad for him or anything, it was just something he feared seeing again. Red had become the most disgusting color to him. A color used to represent love, now made him think of nothing but death.

After he washed his hands he filled a bowl with hot water and took a clean cloth and soaked it in it. He then took the bowl over to the motionless, yet still alive, Eren. He sat down next to him, placing the bowl filled with hot water besides him as he took the cloth out and twisted it, allowing all the soaked up water to fall from it and fall into the bowl again.

Once he did that he took the cloth and started wiping away at the blood that stained the brunette's abdomen. He even stripped Eren of his clothes and gently washed his body. Seeing Eren's naked body wasn't something new to him or anything. They got changed in front of each other countless of times and this wasn't really much different.

Plus they were prostitutes. Seeing each other naked wasn't something they were shy about. And they had all, well most of them, grew up together so they were like brother and sisters in a way. They'd seen more than just their naked bodies.

Although he hadn't used any soap, Eren was still clean, to some extent, and Armin dressed him into a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt after tenderly drying the brunette's body. He notices that Eren's body was starting to heat up and that there was a layer of sweat forming on his skin. He wasn't a doctor, but he could tell when someone starts developing a fever.

So Armin took a clean cloth, well a rag since he ran out of cloths, and put it in cold water before placing it on the brunette's forehead. Once Eren was all taken care of Armin looked at the time, noting that he still had two hours to kill before he needed to be at his "whore" post. So he decided that he'd kill the time by doing something productive, like cleaning. Of course their apartment was small and took only 15 minutes to clean.

So he decided that he would clean all of his and Eren's washing, since it had started piling up. He even cleaned the green cloak, but only because it was starting to stink up the whole place and he didn't want to throw it away in case Eren wanted to keep it. If it were up to him he would have gladly _burnt_ the ugly green thing.

Even after doing all of their washing Armin still had time to kill. He then proceeded to sit by Eren and watch over his sleeping form while reading a book that he had probably read thirty times already. He didn't really pay attention to the book though and mainly watched the brunette.

Eren's chest was starting to puff up and down, well it wasn't that it hadn't been it was just more present then what it had been moments before. His skin was starting to gain some color as well, and although he seemed to have a fever, he was starting to look healthy again. Armin doubted that he would wake up any time soon. He may have been a fast healer but losing that much blood was surely tiring on one's body.

After a while of just staring at Eren the blonde eventually got up and made his way out of the apartment. He would have to explain to Hannes why Eren wasn't there. He didn't know if he should tell him about Eren being stabbed. After all he didn't know the full story and he wasn't going to tell something without having all the correct facts. He would just tell him that the brunette had gotten sick and was unable to 'perform'.

With this in mind the blonde made it to his post with time to spare, oblivious to the brunette back at the apartment that had finally woken up.

* * *

"How much?" a very nervous looking man asked as he stared at the prostitute before him. "Depends on what you want" came the dry voice of the prostitute who gazed at the man with a mixture of disinterest and boredom. "I don't think money really matters to you anyway. What are you, some rich bloke with two kids and a stingy wife?"

"Four kids. The wife is actually quite wonderful, but I've been looking for some excitement" the man said, his nervousness suddenly disappearing and confidence replacing it. The prostitute still remained uninterested in the man and just pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against.

"You know, usually most of the men we service are married. I guess you're not any different compared to them. I know I shouldn't be saying this because after all if I don't get you to fuck me; I make no money but… I think you should rather not go along with this. If you're looking for some excitement, just spruce things up between you and your wife. You don't want to be like most of these men and cheat on the woman you love, do you?"

The man stayed silent for a few minutes before smiling. "You're right, kid. I shouldn't have even thought about doing this… how about I pay you still and you just listen to me blabber on? I need someone to rant to" he said and the prostitute had a contemplating look appear on his face. After a short moment of silence he nodded his head.

"Sure" he said, "What's your name sir?" he asked as he watched the man's features light up in relief. "Yuki" the man said as he turned around and started walking. The prostitute followed after him, after all the man was paying him just to listen to his ranting. He was surprised by the offer. He would be lying if he said that this happened often, but he didn't really care.

"What's your name?" the man asked as they stopped in front of a black sports car, a typical rich man's car. The prostitute looked over at him, contemplating if telling him his name was a wise decision. After a while he just shrugged his shoulders and told the man his name.

"Eren" he said his voice just as dry as it had been moments earlier. Not one of them spoke after that. They both just climbed into the car and sat in an oddly peaceful silence.

Eren gazed out of the window he was seated next to, thinking about things that had absolutely nothing to do with the current situation he was in. Such as what had happened earlier today, or should he say yesterday since it was well past midnight now?

He had been sure that he wouldn't wake up after losing that much blood, but now that he thought about it the amount of blood he had lost hadn't really been that significant. He had just thought that way because of the fear and anxiety he felt. He had also been extremely exhausted, so that mixed with blood loss, and not eating anything, was bound to make him somewhat sick. Even though it wasn't that life threatening, he had still had the shock of his life. But he had to get over that shock. Sure he was still a little shaken up over the whole ordeal. But then again who wouldn't be shaken up after being stabbed by some crazy man? Crazy people, that's who.

After waking up he washed himself, since he wasn't sure if Armin did or not- even though he was in new clothes and not covered in blood anymore. After washing he'd run straight to the block he worked on, well he tried to run. He couldn't really with his injury. He couldn't really do anything with his injury. He should have actually been at home resting, but if he did that he wouldn't make money and he would probably get beaten up by Hannes, which he didn't want.

"So, do you think I can start ranting now?" Yuki asked, his question breaking the brunette's thought process. "Sure, you are paying me to listen after all" Eren said as he turned to face the man, pushing all previous thoughts to the back of his mind and focusing solely on the other.

The man smiled before proceeding to talk about his life problems, and as much as Eren hated hearing others problems, he listened full heartedly, even adding in something here and there. Even though the man's problems weren't as tough as his, the man was still going through a lot.

Apparently the company he worked for was to shut down, and he was trying his utmost best to stop that from happening, but so far he was failing miserably. Not only that but one of his kids were recently diagnosed with leukemia and the amount of stress he was going through just kept on doubling.

Eren felt bad for him. But at the same time he didn't. If he could he would have easily swopped lives with the other man. But obviously he couldn't. He just needed to keep moving forward and maybe one day he'll be able to break free from the life he led.

After a while the man had eventually stopped speaking about his life and how it was falling apart and decided to ask Eren about his. "Why are you doing this? If you don't mind me asking"

Eren shook his head. "I don't mind but I'm afraid that if I were to tell you why I do what I do I would have to tell you my whole life's story, and it isn't exactly a pretty one filled with unicorns and rainbows" he said.

"Well, we have time" Yuki said with a smile. Eren stared at him silently before sighing out . _He has an oddly gentle face, despite those prominent features._ He thought to himself before looking in front of him. "I was born into a wealthy family, but when I was extremely small my dad's place shut down due to his scamming. We lost everything we owned and were forced to live in the lower district"

"My mom was killed a year after all of this had happened and due to her death my father had become extremely depressed which led to him being very neglectant. He distanced himself from me and there were times when I hadn't seen him for days, going without food or any other necessities." The brunette said, his voice blank and void of any emotion as he told the man his sad past.

"After a while my dad eventually gave up on me fully and just sold me to Hannes. And that's that" he finished, leaving out the part where his father had actually raped him. Yuki gave him a very sympathetic look, and Eren hated it. He wasn't someone that wanted to be pitied by others and he wasn't about to start now.

"But you know I've learned to accept the life I live. But just because I've accepted it doesn't mean I'll live like this forever. I'm going to find a way out of this. I'll rid myself of this horrible life or die trying" he said, a genuine smile at his lips and determination shining in his eyes.

"I hope you do" Yuki said, patting the brunette on the shoulder. He failed to notice the flinch Eren made but he did notice how the colour was slowly starting to drain from his face. The determination in his eyes still lit up his features, but slowly the spark was starting to fade and the brunette was starting to look sickly. Yuki felt compelled to ask him about it. "Are you feeling okay?"

Eren stayed silent for a while before answering "Yeah, I'm just a lil tired from… donating blood" he said, lying straight through his teeth. Technically it wasn't a lie. When you donate blood you lose blood and he definitely lost blood. So in a way he donated blood. To the ground that is.

"Is that even legal?" Yuki asked, "Don't you have to be 16 to donate?" he added and Eren shook his head. "I suppose you have to be 16 but down here age is the least of our worries. I mean just look at all of these prostitutes. Some of them are still young, younger than me even" he said.

"That's horrible" Yuki said and Eren just nodded. "That's the reality most turn a blind eye towards" he said, "It's a reality most of us kids have to live. Anyway, I need to go. Have other customers to attend to" he added as he opened the door of the car and stepped outside.

He walked over to the other side of the car and waited patiently for the man to roll down his window. Once he did the brunette gave him a sweet smile. "Nice doing business with ya" he said as he held his hand out expectantly. Yuki chuckled, shaking his head at the sudden change in attitude. "You're a great kid"

' _I wish I was'_

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 3! I don't know if this could be considered as a filler chapter because it really feels like one to me. anywhoooo. Soooo, I hope you enjoyed it! It would be a real pain if ya didn't.**_

 _ **I promise that I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but I first want to finish two other chapter for two different stories! But I doubt that will take me long! Once I put my mind to it I can do almost anything! Most of the time!**_

 _ **Reviews are very much welcomed and bring me lots and lots of joy! So review!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: language, prostitution, drugs blah blah blah…**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth fabricates from Lies**

* * *

A week and a half passed since Eren had been stabled by a mysterious male. A very painful, stressful week and a half. Twice had the brunettes wound opened up, and one of the times he had been busy with a customer. The other was when he was at home, barely even doing anything that could upset the wound in anyway yet it opened up anyway. During both times he hadn't lost much blood, but the reopening of the wound itself was painful. In the end he had just decided to have Armin stitch it up. Of course he had to go and waste more money on that sort of equipment, which he'd been very upset about since he was trying to save money, and anything that involved medical treatment was expensive down there in those parts. Mainly because supplies such as that was demanded and absolutely needed.

Consumers took advantage of that. They knew that no matter the price, it would be bought. And that's why everything medical was expensive. But Eren couldn't stand the wound opening up anymore so he just sucked it up and bought the crap.

Now, buying the stuff was pretty hard for him, but actually going through with stitching up the wound was even harder. Armin had such a hard time and he had to disinfect the needle a couple of times because it always ended up being stuck into his own skin. Which hadn't been very nice, but Eren was so nervous and the thought of a needle piercing his skin was horrendous. Each time Armin brought it down he got jumpy and may or may have not swatted the needle away and accidently stabbed Armin with it a couple of times.

The blonde had of course stayed patient with his friend and eventually they stitched up his wound. But even though it was stitched up there was still a small risk of them coming undone and Armin, being the one to worry easily, tried to get the brunette to stop working until it was absolutely necessary, but Eren being Eren would not listen to him.

It wasn't that he wanted to, he just needed to. And not for the sake of needing sex or anything. He needed to do it because he needed to free himself. Sure having sex and making money while doing so didn't exactly sound like a way to free yourself, but all the money he earned, well whatever bit he got after Hannes took from it, was going to help him buy his freedom.

And he really was determined to get his freedom. He swore to himself that he would achieve it, even if it meant selling his body to get it. He would do it, but only because he knew that once he got what he wanted he wouldn't have to think about having sex with filthy strangers ever again. He would be released from the chains that confined him.

He didn't know how long it would take though, but he didn't care. Even if he couldn't buy his freedom Hannes couldn't keep him forever. No matter how you look at it, once something gets old and rusty you need to get rid of it. Of course the way that Hannes got rid of his used "goods" was killing them.

Eren wasn't afraid of death, not at all, but he definitely didn't want it. Death wasn't something that anybody wanted. Everybody wants to live forever, but that is just impossible. And that's why they say that you should live your life to the fullest. Eren wanted to do that, but he couldn't if he was living down here.

He knew that even if he freed himself he would actually still be stuck. He didn't have anywhere to go. He wouldn't have any money. But he would be free and that was all that mattered. Right now all he was thinking about was getting his freedom, he would think about what the future afterwards.

* * *

"Eren, I think you should go back. You've only had three hours sleep…" Armin said as he looked at his pale looking friend. "You won't get any customers looking like that" he pointed out and the brunette just shook his head. "I'm fine, stop worrying about me" he said as they both walked slowly to their nightly posts.

Armin shook his head. "Maybe you should stop with that job… I mean I know you're trying to make money, but this is ridiculous. You're going to overwork yourself" he said and Eren just ignored his fretting. "It's only been a week, Armin. Besides, all I do is wash dishes. It isn't even that tiring" he said, referring to the job that he had got to help raise some money.

Armin didn't know if he was happy about the fact that he had went out and got himself a job that required him to be there for about twelve hours. The brunette only got three hours sleep every day, sometimes less. At night he would be whoring till about three am, then he would go home, clean himself and then sleep for three hours. Then he would have to go to the restaurant a couple blocks away. He would get home at about seven thirty, already an hour late for his night job. He would clean, and then rush over to his post.

Since today was a Friday he had only worked until five. But even so he still had to make it over to their spots. Fridays where always hectic. There were always countless of men, mostly married, looking to have some fun, or relief. The man that Eren had met the other day, Yuki, came almost every second day. Just to talk, which was relieving to the brunette.

He felt bad though because the man did over pay him, out of pure gratitude and maybe out of pity as well. Eren had once told him that he gave him way too much but the man refused to give him anything less than what he had. Eren had to admit that he looked forward to seeing the man every now and then.

The man always vented about his problems, and although Eren didn't particularly enjoy listening to other people's problems he seemed to have no issues with being there to listen to the other man's struggles. Maybe it was because he was getting paid to do so or maybe it was because the man seemed to care about the brunette and his problems as well.

More than once had the man asked if the brunette was doing okay, since he looked sick. The brunette just kept on telling him that he was still feeling a little woozy from donating blood. It was of course a lie, but he didn't care much. The man was paying Eren to listen to his problems, not speak about his own.

"There's your regular" Armin said, pointing across the road to where a man stood leaning against his car, a cigarette placed between his lips. Eren smiled as he waved at the man. "I wish I had a customer that only wanted to pay me to listen to him banter, you're so lucky" the blonde said and Eren just shrugged.

"Just do what I did, use their emotions on them. Most of the men, and woman, who come here for sex never want to really do it. But once they start they just can't stop. When you get a new guy, one that has never been here before, just play with their feelings. Threes only three things that could really happen"

"And those three things are?" Armin asked. "they'll either ignore you and go along with having sex any way, they'll listen and just leave and never come back _or,_ they'll be like that guy over there and pay you to listen to their boring problems" he said and Armin pouted. "That's a one out of three possibility and knowing the men that usually come here, the first option is more likely to happen"

"Oh well, give it a try. 1 out of every five men don't really want sex. They just want companionship and someone to talk to" he said as he waved goodbye to his friend and crossed the road to where Yuki was patiently waiting for his. "Don't knock it till you've tried it!"

"Whatever! Just stay safe and if you feel sick go straight home!" the blonde shouted after him. Eren ignored him of course and just walked over to his customer.

"Hello there. You're early today" he said once he was in hearing range. The man chuckled at him, shaking his head. "Today I finally got some good news. Our company isn't shutting down anymore. Sales are finally reaching the target market and I was given a raise. I wanted to tell you straight away" he said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"That's good… and how are things going with little Roi?" he asked, referring to the man's son who had been diagnosed with leukemia. The man smiled weakly. "He's still going through a few more tests. The doctor said that there's a possibility that they could have diagnosed him incorrectly but he also said that we shouldn't get our hopes too high"

"Well all you need to do is stay positive" the brunette said with a smile. "Thanks kid. Well I just came to tell you that. Have to get going. Promised the wife and kids I'd take them out tonight" he said as he dug in his pocket for something.

"Here, I know you didn't really do anything and you'll probably not want it, but I think you deserve this" He said as he handed the brunette a wad of cash. Eren hadn't even really been surprised by the large amount of money he was being offered. Yuki had always given him large sums of money, which he should have found weird since the mans business was falling and giving money away was probably not the nest thing to do.

Then again Yuki was an educated man and would have probably had a well paying job within a week, so money probably wasn't an issue. Of course Eren never ceased to feel bad about taking so much money and not doing anything in return. He may have been a prostitute, and while some of them were very scheming, he actually hated doing nothing yet still receiving money. An income was supposed to be earned out of hard work and determination, not by sitting on your ass and sucking on your thumbs. Although in Erens situation he was pretty much sitting on his ass and sucking something.

"Thanks" Eren said, "you really need to stop giving me so much though. Most of the money you give goes to Hannes anyway" he explained, taking the offered cash and shoving it down his ankle boots. Yuki just smiled, throwing the cigerette that was placed between his index and middle finger down on the ground and then stomping on it.

Eren had to make a face at the action. "You need to stop doing that" he said as he bent down and picked up the dead bud and threw it in the bin a little ways away from the silver car. All the time that Yuki smoked and threw the finished bud down on the floor always upset the brunette. He of course never showed his discomfort on the matter but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"You're killing the enviroment and yourself" he said and the older male looked genuinly surprised. Who wouldn't be? Here a kid who was living in the most filthiest of places and doing the most dirtiest of deeds, was caring about the well being and protection of the enviroment. "You really are a great kid" Yuki said and his voice held a edge of sadness to it. Eren ignored it and just smiled.

"I'm not all that great. There's just some things you should do and some things you shouldn't do and destroying this beautiful planet is one of the things you shouldn't do" he said, "but anyway. Go; don't make your family wait for you" Yuki just gave him one more smile before getting into his car and driving off with the brunette waving after him.

Once he was finally out of sight the brunette let out a sigh. He really did feel bad about taking money from him and not doing anything to get it. But he would just leave his guilty conscience for now and wait patiently for the night to move forward. The sun was starting to set, and once it di Erens first customer would pop out, literally, and the rest would follow.

* * *

"This suks" Eren muttered out as he looked around. He was sitting on top of a low wall, waiting for someone to approach him. So far he hadn't yet got a customer and he was starting to get irritated and restless. He didn't know why no one was coming up to him and asking for his 'services'. He was dressed right, had the correct attitude and made sure he was welcoming, but all the men that passed just gave him a side glance, which had a hinge of dislike to it, and then just walked on and grabbed another whore.

Even though he didn't really like whoring he still felt a dent in his ego at men not wanting him. Plus he needed to make over twenty thousand yen or else he would get a beating from Hannes. Sure he could take the beating, but the filthy man would also take what little money he had on him, and Eren didn't want that. It was bad enough that he only got twenty percent of his hard earned cash, but to get absolutely nothing. It was unthinkable.

"Damnit where is all my regulars?" he hissed out, feeling his calm, approachable façade slip starting to slip away. He jumped down from the wall and dusted himself off, trying to compose himself again. "Fine, if you won't come to me I will go to you" he said as he walked around and searched for men who were looking to have some fun. The fact that he was actually seeking out men made him feel even dirtier than what actually having sex with them did.

He looked around, searching for someone he knew would be there for the same reason Eren was there. To have sex. It took him a while, after all there were many whores on this block so there were plenty of options for men, but Eren managed to spot out a man who looked completely out of place, as most men who came here did. He had on a grey suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. He carried a suitcase and stood a little ways away from a black Audi A4 which Eren assumed he owned.

The brunette approached him, his stride confident and filled with attitude. As he reached him he leaned against the wall, which the man had been leaning on as well, and gave him a charming smile.

"Hello there" he said, his voice sounding like a sultry hum, one that you would hear in one of those burlesque shows. The man looked over at him, something close to recognition sparking in his eyes followed loosely by disgust. "Go away, you filthy piece of shit" he said, "I'm not buying that disease infested body of yours" he growled out and Eren gave him a confused look. 'Did he just call my body "disease infested?' he asked himself as he just smiled at the man, hiding the sudden discomfort he felt.

"I can assure you that there is no infestations growing anywhere inside or outside of my body." He said, his smile dropping slightly when the disgusted look on the man's face became more intense. "Oh please. A trusted source of mine has told me of you and warned me not to do anything with you, you filthy slut. He told me of the unsafe sex you have and how you have given a few men STD's and I am sure as hell not going to be the next one to receive them." He said, pushing himself off of the wall and walking over to his car, climbing in and driving off, leaving Eren standing there with a dumfounded look on his face.

The brunette suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and slightly angered. Embarrassed because he was just confronted, even though the accusations were incorrect. He was angry because he was being wrongly accused of having STD's and passing them over to other men. It wasn't every day someone told him he had sexually transmitted diseases and while he was used to men asking him if he was clean, he wasn't particularly or fond of them _telling_ him that he _did_ have STD's.

He didn't know who would go and tell people that he wasn't clean but he would certainly like to find out. He knew that he was clean. Him and a few other whores had checkups all the time and he always made sure to use protection whenever he had sex with men he didn't know. And he always made sure that the men he slept with weren't too dodgy if not dodgy at all.

Sure it sounded odd for someone who slept with countless of men to actually be clean, but in reality the men he slept with wasn't that large of a number. It was all the same men. He probably got a new guy every month or so, and usually they were men experimenting. Of course they end up enjoying the first time and keep coming back.

All of Eren's customers were purely his and his alone. They never went to other whores. They sticked to one whore and one whore only. Mainly because most of the prostitutes knew what men slept with what whore. It was like a secret code between all prostitutes. If a man has already been slept with by a hooker/whore then no other prostitute may sleep with him/her. They did that to minimize the chances of catching any STD's or STI's. It probably wasn't that effective but so far it had worked.

Sure there were a few prostitutes who had sexually transmitted diseases but that was mainly because they never took care of themselves and had unsafe sex. Eren was not like that. He was very cleanly, believe it or not. If he wasn't sure about a man he had to sleep with he would use double the protection or just not have sex with them at all.

"Maybe one of these prissy bitches was jealous and spread a stupid rumor. Knowing these fucking assholes they'll believe it" the brunette hissed out as he walked back to where his spot was. "Shit. If things carry on like this I'll be getting a beating or two by Hannes" he said as he clutched onto his lower abdomen. He didn't know why but the wound was burning, yet it felt itchy at the same time. It was an odd sensation, one that Eren didn't really like but didn't really mind.

"Should have just stayed home" he said as he crossed the road over to where he normally waited. It was oddly quiet and there weren't any people around. It didn't really surprise him. most whores that were picked up were usually taken to a cheap motel and fucked there. Somewhere just done in some alleys. Even so the silence and emptiness of the street made Eren feel somewhat lonely.

As he reached the curb he was suddenly grabbed from behind as a cloth was shoved into his face. A sweet sent filled his nostrils and he realized that the smell he had just breathed in was chloroform. But it was already too late. He could already feel the effects of the drug taking its toll on his body. His vision was starting to blur and he could feel his consciousness waver.

He felt the grip whoever behind him had on him loosen slightly. He used this small chance to turn around and look at his captor. His eye's widened at the man he saw, or at least the man he thought he saw. He couldn't really tell but that ragged mop of blonde hair on the man's head was hard not to miss.

"Yuki..?" he asked. The other man said nothing as he just watched the brunette lose all consciousness.

"My name is Mike, not Yuki" the man said as the brunette's ability to see became nonexistent and his ability to stay awake fled him and a cataleptic state took its place.

* * *

 _ **Done! I know I took long with this one. Sorry. I really have been busy. I am trying my hardest to update all my stories but I never really get free time. This weekend I will definitely be trying to update Tied to You and He's Mine. I might even update This Isn't Right. A lot of people have been sending me reviews and asking me to update and to those who have been waiting: I humbly apologize.**_

 _ **Well, as for this chapter… well… to be honest it was finished quite a long time ago… I didn't need to make any changes. All I needed to do was fix some grammar and spelling errors and that was that.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it and let's all be optimistic about having updates this weekend!**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Language. Violence. Yeah, all that jazz!**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Erens POV**

* * *

I couldn't see anything at all. But I could hear. I could feel as well but my hands and feet were bound to something by what felt, and sounded, like chains. I tried to move my hands and feet but it was impossible. The only thing that happened was the chains making a rattling sound. I couldn't even move my neck. I could feel something wrapped around it but I didn't know what it was since it didn't rattle nor did it feel like the chains did.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice sounded raspy and was barely audible. I got no reply and I didn't know if it was because of the fact that my voice was almost silent or because there wasn't anybody in the room to hear my question let alone answer it. I knew that it was probably the latter. It made me feel oddly lonely. I was always alone though so it should have been something I was used to.

Of course loneliness wasn't something I could get used to. When I was small I was always surrounded by people. I had lots of friends. I don't remember any of them but I know there were a few of them. There was a girl who had been like a sister to me. I'm sure that, had my dad not fucked up his career, she and I would still be friends and looking out for each other.

Of course I had no one. My mother is dead and my father is probably as well. I had Armin but he was weak. He wouldn't be able to help in situations such as these. Sure he was smart, but there's only so much intellect can get you, and it wasn't as if he knew about what was currently happening. Heck, I didn't even know what was happening. I really am lonely.

But I'm just getting off topic. Right now I was in a place unknown to me, restrained to heavens knows what, all alone and in real need of the bathroom. Not only that but my stomach was growling. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning… or this morning. I don't even know what time it is. Or day. How long had I been out anyway?

Okay asking myself was pointless. I couldn't exactly answer.

"He should be awake now…" I hear a voice say. It was muffled by the door but even so I could still make out the words. Of course the person the voice belonged to was a complete mystery. "Mike he's been out for nearly twenty four hours. How much chloroform did you mix?" the voice asked.

Ah, so I have been out for about a day. Damn that's a long time to be sleeping. "I mixed enough to make him pass out for at least six hours. I don't know why he has been out for so long. He had said something about sleep loss beforehand. Maybe he just decided to rest up. That or he shocked himself to stay in a temporary comatose state"

"Oi, is that even possible?" and that was me. My voice was still raspy but I'm sure they could hear it and make out what I was trying to say. I heard the door open and I wanted to open my eyes but then I remembered that they were currently blindfolded, or something. "So you are awake" the same man said as I heard footprints approach me.

More than one pair. Not even two. I could also hear the sound of weapons being loaded and pointed at my head presumably. Why was I not freaking out about this? probably because it's not the first time I've been in this type of situation… although last time I could at least see and move freely…

"Could you at least take this stupid thing off my eyes. I want to be able to see the faces of my killers before I die so I know who to haunt" I say and I really didn't want to taunt them but the cheekiness I held in my voice was something not even I could control. "Don't worry. We won't be killing you. Unlike your boss we value the lives of others. Of course I can't guarantee that you'll get out of this without a missing hand or eye"

"Well so much for valuing the lives of others then" I mumble and I think the punch I received after that was completely my own fault. Again why am I not freaking out? Why do I not feel scared? Maybe I'm still in shock.

"Please take this shit off my eyes or else I'm just going to go back to sle-" I started but I was punched in the gut right before I could finish. I probably deserved that one to. "Don't treat this like some casual picnic. I won't hesitate to kill you" this time it was a female that spoke. For a woman I had to admit that her tone was quite scary. Of course that alone wasn't going to make me piss in my pants, although the full bladder I had might have been able to. "Whatever. Listen I'll cooperate with you if you take this shit off my eyes and allow me to use the bathroom" I say and for a second the room filled with silence before finally the voice from before spoke.

"Take them off. If he does anything suspicious I give you permission to slice him up a bit" he said and I had to try and hold back the need to swallow the saliva that started forming in my mouth. Maybe I was finally starting to freak out. Who knows. I might have only been acting tough and cheeky because of the fact that I can't see who these people are, but now that I will be I'm sure I'll start sweating. Maybe. I don't know. I mean I handled being held at gun point and then stabbed by some thug quite calmly. But I have a feeling this is going to be a lot more different and I didn't know if it was a good difference or a bad one.

"Mike, since he knows you best I'm giving you the honour of watching him. Now, I'll be back in 30 minutes. I'm counting on you to make him a little more... Presentable" he said as the guns I pressumed were pointing at me lowered and people walked out. Silence filled the room.

I didn't know if I was alone again or if some had stayed. Of course the unasked question was answered when I felt someone removing the cloth, or whatever it was, around my eyes. Once it was off and I was able to open my eyes I had to close them once again to sheild them from the brightness of the room I was in. I allowed them to adjust before glanching around the room to see that Yuki had been the one to take the thingy off.

"Yuki?" I asked and he just shook his head. "I'm not Yuki" he said plainly and I just stared at him blankly. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask and he just looks at me. There was absolutely no sign of life in his eyes. His face was completely blank. This was not the gentle man I had become familiar with. He was different.

"Who are you?" I ask and again he stays quite. It stayed silent for a while. He just stood there, staring at me with no emotion. Okay, I wouldn't say that there was no emotion displayed. By the way his shoulders where tense and his hand was clenched I could tell that he was either nervous, irritated or angry. Though I suppose that being angry and irritated fell into the same catagory since you become angry when being irritated.

"Are you just going to stay quiet?" I ask and his eyes narrowing down on me was my answer. "Yes" he said as he reached his arms out. I thought he was going to do something to me and I couldn't stop myself from flinching. Of course he didn't do anything to me. All he did was unstrap something on the side of my head, along with a few other things that constrained me, such as the chains around my hands and feet.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Once Eren was free from the things that restrained him he immedietly fell back to the floor and onto his face. _Well, it's only natural that you fall flat on your face after not using your limbs for a whole 24 hours…_ Eren thought to himself. He didn't get up off the floor. He stayed there, face planted in the dirt.

After a while he eventually got into a sitting position. He kept his eyes on the ground and had his hands around his knees. He couldn't see himself but he didn't have to, to know he was probably a total mess. He was trembling. Now that he could see; everything seemed more real and the reality of the situation frightened him.

"Not such a tough guy now, am I?" he asked as he looked up at Mike. Despite the fact that he was scared he still kept a smile on his face. It was weak but still a smile. For a split second something flashed in the older man's eyes but it was so brief Eren couldn't even make out what it was. He looked back down at the ground, his trembling becoming more persistent.

"Why are you so quiet?" he muttered out but all he received was silence. He let out a sigh and got up slowly from the ground. He looked at the man, suddenly not knowing who he was. He was a stranger, not the guy who he stopped from making the biggest mistake in his life.

Once he was sure he could walk and not fall onto the floor Mike took him out the room, of course he first put a blindfold around his eyes, and then took him to a bathroom where he let the brunette do his business.

Eren looked into the mirror in front of him. He really did look like a mess. His hair looked dirty, his face had weird marks on which he supposed were caused by the stuff used to block his view. He wanted to bath. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

The calmness that he had been displaying beforehand was completely deteriorated. He suddenly felt like a weak animal stuck in a cage. In a way he was just some weak creature stuck in pen and these people were going to be the ones to torture him on the outside. He found it funny. Even though he'd lived the life of a rat for most of his life he would have never thought something such as being kidnapped would have ever happened to him.

The same thing could have been said for when he got stabbed by that man. He never thought it would happen to him.

He felt sick. He could taste the bile in his throat already and since he hadn't been able to brush his teeth for a whole day the mixed concoction just left a sour taste in his mouth. He ran the faucet, watching as the clear water ran out and into the basin beneath it. It had been a long time since he'd actually seen water that looked this fresh. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes.

The water they got where he lived always had a funny color to it. It wasn't dirty but it wasn't exactly clean. Bathing in it was fine but they couldn't drink it directly out of the tap. If they had a water purifier they might have been able to. All they had was a stove and a pot. They boiled the water before they went to sleep after work and then before they left for work, they then put it in the mini fridge they owned. That was the only way they could get drinking water.

The brunette's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door and Mike's muffled voice telling him to hurry up. He let out a sigh and scooped up some water and took a handful of it into his mouth. He gurgled the water in his mouth for a few seconds before spitting it back into the basin. He was trying to wash that taste away and sure plain water probably wouldn't help as much but it was better than nothing.

He did that a few more times until he could no longer taste anything. He then washed his face, well tried. There wasn't soap in there, only some fancy hand wash. He just used that. He didn't really care. He wanted at least some part of him to be clean. Once he'd done that he dried his face with his own shirt and then took another deep sigh.

He looked back into the mirror. Although he had tried to make himself look better his attempts were completely wasted as he still looked as he had a few minutes ago. He also noticed that even though he had nearly slept for twenty four hours he still had bags underneath his eyes. He supposed that only getting three hours, at most, sleep a day could do that to you.

That thought reminded him of the fact that he actually had a job that he should've been at. "Oh well. If I die here I won't have to really worry" he said, shrugging the thought off. Right now that was the least of his worries.

He raked a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath before heading for the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a very irritated looking Mike. Mike put the blindfold back on around his eyes, though Eren found it really unnecessary. Of course he wasn't about to question a potentially dangerous man.

When they finally got back to the room he was strapped back up like before. This time the blindfold was left off and he was able to see. He had stayed quiet the whole time. He didn't want to talk. He was afraid of what he might say if he did. Not that saying anything could really worsen his situation or even better it. Although that he didn't know. He didn't even know who he was dealing with this time.

For all he knew he could have been kidnapped by the same man that had stabbed him. If so then he thought that there was no way he would get out of this alive. But the man that had spoken beforehand hadn't really sounded like the other. For a man that ordered his men to kidnap a kid his voice was oddly soft and warm yet it held a sense of authority that, had Eren been able to, he would have bowed down once he heard it.

Of course he wouldn't do that since he still had pride and bowing down to someone would break it. The only time he found it necessary to bow down on his knees was when he had a customer in front of him and had to give them a blowjob. Sure that might have been pretty degrading as well but it was better than bowing down to the authority of others.

He didn't even do that with Hannes. Sure he got in trouble a lot of times for it but he didn't care. No beating would make him fall to his knees and worship the feet of anybody. His demeanor wasn't so weak as to do such a thing.

"When the boss comes back you'll answer the questions he asks you. If not, his minions will hurt you in ways worse than what your boss ever could" Mike said after a while and Eren looked over at him. He didn't say anything. He was well aware that they could potentially injure him or even kill him. He didn't need to be told that.

Silence passed between them. The atmosphere around them was awkward, or at least that's how Eren felt. Mike kept on watching the brunette. It was almost as if his eyes were glued on him. It made Eren feel uncomfortable, like he was being scrutinized and the distaste and wariness the man had in his eyes didn't make him feel any better.

Eren thought that the man would have at least trusted him a little, after all they had been conversing with each other for over a week and he hadn't once given the man a reason to distrust him. He didn't even know why he was being held up in the first place. He had an odd feeling that it had something to do with Hannes. And if that were true Eren couldn't promise that he wouldn't kill the man for getting him into trouble, or making him pay for things he did.

"This is all messed up" he stated silently, looking down at the floor. He heard Mike sigh out, which made him look back up at the man who seemed to have a very measly look on his face. Eren was about to ask why he had a displeased look on his face when he was the one that was currently bound up to something he wasn't quite sure of, and risked being harmed or potentially killed, but the man had started walking towards him again.

He stopped right in front of him and gave the brunette a look that he couldn't quite read. It was either pity, annoyance or contempt or maybe all three. The brunette wanted to ask what was wrong but the man took out a knife and grabbed his shirt and sliced it in the middle from the top to the bottom.

"Wha-!?" Eren tried to finish but the shock of having his shirt just _cut_ off him made him unable to finish his sentence. The man cut the sleeves as well and grabbed the back of the now useless cloth and pulled it off his body. "I'm not going to unchain you and then chain you again" was all the man said and Eren would have laughed at him had he not realized the implication those words had.

Mike split the sides of his pants just like he had the shirt and pulled the worthless cloth off of him, leaving him there, tied up and in nothing but his underwear. Being half naked shouldn't have been anything new to him considering the work he did but even so he suddenly felt frightened and extremely embarrassed.

He watched wide eyed as Mike took the last bit of clothing off of him, leaving him completely nude. All he could do was stare wide eyed at the man who had just slashed his clothes off him. Mike didn't look back at him. He just walked back to where he had been standing, leaving Eren there with his jaw hanging on the floor.

It was at that moment that the door opened and in walked two people. One was a woman who wore glasses and had a very disturbing grin on her face. The other was a blonde male with a fierce look in his eyes. The woman, after seeing the brunette, looked over at Mike and gave him a displeased look. "I hope you didn't do anything to him. He looks terrified. And what did I tell you! He needs to be on his back!" she yelled and the man just rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, you wench" he said and the woman just shook her head and walked over to the brunette. "Hello Eren. My name is Hange, it's nice to meet you" she said as she held her hand out. Eren looked at Mike and then back at her. "His hands are tied, he can't shake your hand, you idiot" Mike said and the woman, upon realizing that he was right, gave the brunette a goofy, lopsided grin.

"Sorry about that then" she said as she looked back over at Mike. "Now, flip the bed back over. I need him to be on his stomach" she said and Mike gave her a weird look. "What does it matter? He could stay like that. It doesn't put anything at a disadvantage" he said to which Hange replied with "I just like it that way" nonchalantly.

The man gave her a very dirty look before doing as instructed. He walked over to a table that Eren hadn't even noticed and brought it over. He then unchained Eren and then instructed him to lay down on the table, which had straps on it. Said straps were wrapped tightly around the brunettes legs, upper torso and lower torso. The whole time Eren stayed silent all the while shaking like a frightened Chihuahua.

"Are you okay, Eren? You're trembling" she pointed out as she looked down at Eren, a worried look on her face. "Why do you c-care?" he stuttered, "I don't even know you people… I haven't done anything wrong to you yet you're holding me here against my will… just what is it that you want?" he asked.

Hange gave him a pitying look. "You should know of us, Kyouto ( _ **A/N: this means rebel**_ ). If you don't then your boss is probably keeping information away from you. I guess that would be smart since that way you'd be practically useless and safe. Of course if we thought you were useless we wouldn't have brought you here" she said and Eren gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Why would he keep information from me… he doesn't care about our safety anyway" he said and Hange laughed. "Well I wouldn't say that. He just turns a blind eye to it. He doesn't like to concern himself with the needs of others you see. But you know this already" she said.

Eren felt so confused. And scared. He was still shaking. He really wanted to go home. "Whatever. Please just do what you want so I can go home" he said and instead of Hange speaking she was pushed aside and the blonde haired man stood where she had, looking down at Eren with intense eyes. Had he been able to he would have probably shrinked in on himself. Not because of the look the man gave him but because of how embarrassed he felt.

He was naked, strapped on a table and being watched by three people. Such a thing shouldn't have been much of an issue but it was. "Tell us what you know" the man ordered and Eren just gave him a confused look. "What I know? I don't know anything… you people are strange… you make no sense…"

"What was your business with him?" the man asked, ignoring the brunettes comment. "When is the next drop off" he asked and Eren felt like pulling his hair, but of course he couldn't since he was strapped to a table. "What are you talking about? What business do I have with him? whens the next drop off? You aren't making any sense… I don't know what you're talking about"

"Listen kid, you can either spill your guts now or else you'll regret it later" and that was Mike. Eren's eyes were starting to sting. He wanted to cry. "Please… I don't know anything…" he said but they ignored him and continued their interrogation.

"When and where will the next drop off be?" the man asked and Eren just looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he said and the man sighed before looking over at Hange. "Do as you please. Get everything out of him" he ordered as he started walking away, Mike following him.

Hange looked at the terrified brunette, feeling bad for him. "If you just answered you would have been able to get out of this situation" she said, "but I suppose that even if you did tell us and we let you go he would probably kill you for bequeathing information about you guys" she said and Eren just shook his head.

"What are you talking about… who is he? Are you talking about Hannes? He wouldn't kill me even if I told people about him… I'm one of his greatest assets" he said and Hange just tilted her head. "No no, I'm talking about your other boss" she said and Eren could feel his brain banging against his skull. "What are you talking about. I only work for one man"

"No, we know that you work for Levi as well" she stated, "why else would you be here now?" and she almost seemed uncertain by her own words. "Who's Levi?" the brunette asked and this time Hange laughed at him. "Damn, you must adore him to try and lie to protect him and that group of criminals. Listen kid, don't even try to act oblivious. Just answer the question. Where is the next drop off?"

"I'm not lying! I don't know who this Levi person is… please… just let me go" he begged and the woman just shook her head. "I can't…not until you answer the question" she said and Eren couldn't stop his tears. He felt frustrated. He didn't know what was going on, who this person was and why he was being linked to him.

"Ah, that must have hurt" she said as she traced the stitched up wound on his lower abdomen. "The man that had been following Levi that day had somehow lost him but when he found him again he saw him holding a kid against the wall, a knife plunged into the kids stomach and one held by his throat. He said a few things to the kid before leaving him along with his minions"

Eren looked at her, his tears stopping. "We assumed that you were part of his gang or at least did business with them and messed up in some way. Of course the man who saw you get stabbed didn't think you'd survive, but then he saw you again, that same night, on some corner, looking absolutely fine"

"We dispatched a man out that night to investigate and observe you as well as to get some information out of you. But you gave none. You were very sketch with him and because of that he found you to be very suspicious. And that leads us to your current situation. Now, tell us the truth" as she said the last part she dug her fingers into the wound, making the brunette's eyes clench shut and a scream escape his lips.

"That wasn't an answer, Eren" she said as she pulled on the stitches. She then took out a knife and traced the blade against his stomach. "Answer the question" she said as she slowly pressed harder on the blade and allowed it to cut the surface of the brunette's skin.

"I don't know!" he screamed out breathlessly. His screams became louder as the woman added more force and the blade went deeper. That's how it went on for a few minutes. She would ask a question and if Eren didn't give her the answer she wanted she would slice at his skin. He eventually got her to stop so he could speak to her.

"I don't know anything… I've only met that man twice before… the first time I had been walking and I didn't look where I was going and ended up walking into him… he was alone that time and just ignored me completely" he said, his voice weak, "the second time I bumped into him again and accidentally fell on top of him… he hadn't been alone that time and the people he was with threatened me with guns… that man had then suddenly appeared in front of me… I hadn't even seen him move…"

"He held a knife to my throat and told me not to touch him… I told him that he was the one that was touching me. He asked me if I wanted to die, and I said no but that he would kill me anyway. He stared at me for a while and then he backed off. It was only then that I realized that he had still stabbed me… but he had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared… I'm telling the truth… I don't know this man…"

Hange looked at him. A silence passed between them before she finally let out a sigh. "OK. Well I suppose you wouldn't lie to me after what I just put you through. I'll believe you. I can't guarantee that Erwin will. Although he didn't really find you to be suspicious in the first place, after all there was only a small percentage of you being linked with Levi. But that doesn't matter. Even if it was highly unlikely we had to investigate"

"You could have done it in a better way" Eren growled out and Hange gave him a goofy grin. "Sorry about that kid. I got a little carried away. I'll bandage you up!" she said and Eren just nodded. "uhm… could I please get something to cover myself with?" he asked awkwardly, almost completely unfazed by the fact that he was covered in a coat of his own blood.

"Sure, I'll have the guys bring you in something. First I need to put some bandages on this. They aren't that deep so I don't need to stitch them up or anything" she said referring to the cuts she'd made on his body.

The brunette closed his eyes. He felt relieved. Now that the crazy woman believed him he would be able to go home. He was so happy about that. This short lived nightmare of his could finally be over.

Hange cleaned up his wounds and bandaged them up for him. She gave him her coat and told him he could use it to cover himself and then led him out the room where the blonde haired man, who Eren found out was Erwin, and Mike were. Hange left the brunette by the door and went over to the two men and spoke to them.

When they were done they all faced the brunette. "Sorry for this misunderstanding, Eren" Hange said and Eren just sighed. "Whatever. Can I go home now?" he asked and for a short moment, silence passed between them all before Erwin spoke up.

"No you can't" he said, "after today, you'll be joining us"

* * *

 _ **Gosh… you guys have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long. I haven't written in almost three months… I'm super sorry. Life has been hectic. A lot has been happening… plus exams started up and I've just had to deal with a lot of stress and a lot of butt rape (it's a joke saying our exams raped us).**_

 _ **I really do hope that I'll write a lot for most of my stories. I can't guarantee anything though. Ive lost interest for most of my stories… thankfully this one was saved by dany54. You really brought back my interest for this story. You're amazing!**_

 _ **Well, nothing much changed in this chapter. As I've said, five chapters from the previous version were already written. I did try to fix some grammar and spelling errors but I am a little sleep deprived (exams are exhausting .) so I can't guarantee that everything is perfect. It probably isn't. Oh well.**_

 _ **In the previous version I ended the chapter with Erwin saying "you're going to be helping us" but I felt it'd be more interesting if I had him join their "gang" instead. The next chapter will probably be a filler. I'll be describing the two gangs. I'll also be moving the plot on towards the end. I don't want to speed things up though. Just know that something might happen between Erwin and Eren. It's for the story. Don't hate me. I don't hate the pairing, but I don't love it either. But for this story, it needs to be written… sorry.**_

 _ **Well, I'll be ending this now. Hope to get some reviews from you guys. I tried. Kinda. It's not easy getting a chapter done while in the midst of studying. Wish me luck guys. Luckily I only have three more exams left :) :)**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Violence, language and some serious shit dudes. Be warned.**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

" _You'll be joining us"_

Eren stared at the three people in front of him, a mixture of confusion and uncertainty sprawled over his features. Once his shock faded he smiled at them, his eyes shining, something that seemed somewhat misplaced in their current situation.

"Ha-ha, you got me!" he chuckles out, letting out a hearty laugh, "I know you're only joking, ha-ha" he snickers out. The three stare at him blankly. "Eren, we're not joking. We can't allow you to go back. You've become somewhat important to us" Hanji says, her big brown eyes peering at him. Once Eren realized the seriousness in their demeanours he stopped chuckling, his smile dropping, and looked over at them.

"You're serious?" he questions. They all nod. "I think we met for a reason, Eren" Erwin says, smiling at the brunette, holding his hand out towards Eren, beckoning him to take it into his own and shake it. Eren only stared at the hand, completely lost for words.

He'd never seen anyone offer their hand to him, let alone be told he was important to them- even though it was only "somewhat important". He suddenly felt extremely overcome with emotion, but he couldn't quite understand it so he instead ignored it and chose to be more logical.

"I'm happy that you guys want me to join you, but there's just no way that I can. Hannes owns me and there's nothing you or I can do about it" he says, looking down at the floor, "And is it really plausible to have someone like me amongst people like you? I'm a filthy human being… and I can tell that you guys are really nice…. I don't deserve this"

There was a short moment of silence that passed between them before Mike spoke- for once. "Eren, have you heard of Fuki?" he questions and Eren scoffs, his eyes rolling at the man as if the question he'd asked was completely stupid. "Everyone knows of them. They're one of the top two widespread gangs, and they're freaking dangerous. Well, that's what everyone says. They're very tight-lipped and "top-secret". But, every Tom, Dick, and Harry knows that they're rivals against Fukuzai."

"And how much do you know about Fukuzai?" Mike probes on. "Well… I think everyone knows that they're the utmost treacherous and daunting gang in the world. I've heard a lot about what they do. They almost control our country and a few others. I think they really deserve their number one spot. Of course I don't exactly like them or anything. They're just horrible. I heard that they took a pregnant woman and ripped her foetus out of her womb and then slit her throats and left her to bleed out on the table. I know they've probably done worse but something like that can only be done by a monster. I would really like to meet their rivals and tell them to stop hiding in the shadows and do something about those behemoths"

"You're speaking to the leader of Fuki right now" Erwin says. "And you're right, we need to do something about them. Every single day they become bigger and more dangerous. Levi doesn't even know that his gang is getting so big. His trusted people are bringing in people and those people are bringing in their own. If he isn't careful his power hungry slaves might turn on him. You know what they say; an untrained dog will bite its owner. But I've tried speaking to him, I tried telling him to stop… to give up… but he doesn't listen to reason anymore"

"…" Eren stared at him. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told. "S-sorry… I stopped listening at the part where you said you're the leader of Fuki…" he says. "I am. Right now you're in the main base of Fuki and speaking to the leader and my two most trusted companions" he says, "and that man you bumped into was the leader of Fukuzai"

Erens face went pale. There were a ton of things he knew was possible in this world, but never did he ever think that he'd be faced with one of the world's most dangerous gangs. He knew absolutely nothing about them, but the one thing he did know was that he didn't want to be in-between them and their rivalry with Fukuzai. He knew that but here the leader of Fuki stood, asking him to join them because he was suddenly important to them.

"So now that you know who we are, let's go buy your freedom from Hannes" Hanji says cheerfully, "I can tell that Erwin has a plan concocting in his head so let's give him some time to assemble those thoughts down on paper."

"Wait… if… If I'm going to be joining you… this… this is just so sudden… I …" Eren was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do. He knew the obvious thing was to accept their offer but he couldn't be certain that they were really going to buy his freedom back for him. Not only that, but this was a gang- and a dangerous one at that. He knew that joining them meant both life and death.

"Would you rather take our offer or sell your body until your boss deems you worthless and gets rid of you? You should know what happens when whores become unserviceable to their "landlords"" Erwin says, hitting the nail right on the head, or in this case, in Erens chest.

He grits his teeth. He knew he was a filthy prostitute, but hearing Erwin indirectly call him a whore really struck him where it hurt. "Fine, I'll join you. But only on one condition." Eren says, a smirk at his lips. "Name it"

"You'll buy both my freedom and my roommates. He works with me and he's quite smart. I think he'd be useful to you." Eren, says a determined look on his face. "I'll only do as you say if you can guarantee both of our freedom."

A silence passed between them and then:

"Deal"

* * *

When Eren heard Erwin agree to his condition he'd almost fainted. The very idea of being free of the lifestyle he was stuck in made him feel drunk- in a good way. He'd done the most daring thing ever and hugged the huge man, only to then fall to his knees and sob at his feet. He was sure that everyone in the room didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even know what to do. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried like that.

Eventually Mike dropped down to Erens level and wrapped his arms around him. When he eventually stopped crying he was led by Hanji to a private room and allowed a proper bath. He had almost cried again when he saw the large tub filled with steaming hot water. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been able to have a bath.

Once he'd soaked for about an hour- trying to make up for the time he hadn't been able to use the bath- he'd been given clean, NEW, clothes. And they were proper. They weren't his normal garb which he had to wear to attract customers. They were clothes he saw normal teens wear. And apart from the fact that he was in a gang's territory, he felt absolutely normal and oddly enough, he felt like he was being welcomed into a family.

When they were leaving the building Eren was greeted by a lot of people and not one of them treated him with malice. He was surprised. He'd gone into this building with the profile of a threat and now he was nothing but a member of their group. It was funny how things seemed to shift from odd to completely abnormal.

Eren didn't quite know if he'd made the right decision but he knew that it wasn't like he'd exactly make much of an impact as a common whore, so joining a gang wasn't that bad. Apart from the part where he could be killed by other gangs. Well, he supposed it was better than dying of a disease he got from one of his customers.

"Eren, why did you insist that we walk? We have cars" Hanji questions, "I don't mind, a walk like this is good exercise, but I am a bit intrigued" she adds in, looking around at the passing figures around them. "Well… I don't know why. I'm used to this. I always walk to get to where I want to be… besides… Mike said that he'd come and fetch us in an hour…"

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter." The woman says, shrugging her shoulders. "By the way, why are you the one buying us and not Mike or Erwin?" Eren asks, looking over at the woman out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, those two are quite busy as it is. With Erwin being the leader of our gang it's only natural that he'd put all the dirty work onto his sub-ordinates. And Mike… well, a lot of his work piled up"

"Why's that?" Eren questions, his interest being peaked. "Well, he was assigned to gather information about you. That took up a lot of his time. You know, we are a notoriously precarious gang, but outside of that we all have normal lives."

"Normal lives? What do you mean?" Eren asks, raising his eyebrow at her. "We all work. We have jobs. How else do you think that gang is able to function properly?" Hanji says, chuckling. "I thought you'd be like any other gang and sell drugs or kill people"

"We don't do that. But I'm sure that there are people lower in our hierarchy that do. We won't stop them. Freedom is this gang means everything, and if we force them to stop doing what they're best at we'd just be puppeteers' and they'd be our puppets'" Hanji says, "besides, everyone makes a contribution towards funding us. So we don't really care how they get their money"

"… you might be the most laid back gang I've ever met… well… not that I've met a lot of gangs…" Eren says, smiling. "Well, we're only laid back now." Hanji says, "do you know how Fuki and Fukuzai really started?"

"Not really… all I know is that both of started out as pranksters and then suddenly they were the two most dangerous gangs in the world." Eren says, "Why?" he asks. Hanji shakes her head. "When we get back to base I want to tell you about the first year of Fuki and Fukuzai. We're already here." She says, pointing over at the building which Hannes would be in now, collecting his share from all his prostitutes.

"Okay then. Let me go in first…" Eren says, walking into the run-down building. As he entered everyone in the room looked over at him. There was a moment of silence, one that was broken by a sudden blonde crying out Erens name and running towards him.

"Eren! oh my god. Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?" Armin says, his small arms squeezing Eren with all the strength they could muster up. Eren hesitated at first but soon returned the blondes hug. "Sorry Armin… I was mixed up in something extremely complicated… I'll explain la…ter… Armin? What happened to you?" Eren questions, noting all the cuts and bruises on the smaller boy's body.

"It's… it's nothing…" Armin said, suddenly shaking. He was probably remembering what had happened to him. Eren knew that it wasn't nothing. There were deep cuts along his whole body- well, the parts Eren could see. It didn't take him long to realize just who had been the one to inflict those wounds onto Armin and that realization came with immense anger.

Eren let go of the blonde and turned around, walking over to the front of the room. He noticed that Hannes wasn't there yet. "What's the time?" he questioned. "I-it's only s-seven now…." it was Christa that answered him, "h-he'll be here no-" before she could continue her sentence she was interrupted by the subject of their conversation walking in and slamming the door.

"What's all of this ruckus?" Hannes questions, looking around the room, his eyes meeting with Eren's enraged ones. "You…" he growls out as he walks over to the brunette and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. "Where the hell have you been, you piece of shit?! Do you know how weak business has been lately?! Slackers like you need to be fucking punished!"

With that he threw Eren onto the ground and kicked him. Everyone in the room was completely silent. They watched as Hannes kicked and punched Eren over and over. The brunette didn't even make any sounds, and when Hannes noticed this he stopped and forced Eren to look at him only to see the smile on his face. "Do you think this is a fucking joke?"

"Punches you throw won't be enough to hurt me," he states, "I've been through far worse punishment in the last few hours. Your attempt at "punishing me" is nothing but a joke" Eren says. Hannes growls out, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "We'll see how funny it is when I leave you laying there, drowning in your own blood"

"Been there, done that" Eren says, turning his head to the side. Hannes pressed the blade against Eren's throat hard enough to cut the surface of his soft skin and let some blood slide down from the blade. "Are you trying to rebel against me?" Hannes questioned, a smirk forming at his lips. Eren didn't even look at him.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

That got Erens attention. "What are you talking about?" he growled out. He felt like he was being compared to his useless excuse of a human being father. "I'm talking about your weak mother" Hannes says, "Oh, right. You don't know that your father sold you to your mothers murderer"

Silence followed after that. Complete silence.

"What?" Eren questions, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I killed your mother. She wanted to leave me and disrupt the flow of business, so I killed her. And if your father hadn't given you to me, I would have killed him as well for giving me such weak merchandise" Hannes says, getting up from the brunette. "Now, unless you want to end up like your mother, I suggest you shut your mouth and obey"

He stared down at the youngers pale face and large eyes. Armin ran over to Eren and tried to wake him from his trance. Hannes only laughed and kicked the blonde away from the brunette. "Leave him." he says, turning around, "let him be an example. If any of you pull the same stunt he did…" he paused, "I'll kill you"

Everyone in the room became tense as they watched Eren get up. His gaze was completely fixated on Hannes and his eyes were filled with fury. He walked up to the man and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down on the ground with such strength and speed. Everyone in the room heard the cracking sound Hannes head made as it hit the tiled floor.

"How dare you… how dare you… you… you're a monster. You're the one who needs to be killed here. We all work hard, dong things our bodies can't handle, and what for? All our money is taken by you. We barely get enough to make a living! And here you are, sprouting shit out of your mouth. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree? You're right. It doesn't. But I'm not weak and neither was my mother!"

"Is that so? Then why was it so easy to take her head and bash it into the ground until it became nothing but pulp?"

Eren punched him for that. "She wasn't weak!" he screamed, throwing another punch at the man. "The one who's weak is you! Without us you'd be nothing! And that's why you do this! You beat us into obedience because you yourself are scared! If you had to face the world the way we do you'd be eaten up whole! You can't handle reality, you coward!"

Hannes had stopped Erens punches and tried to pull his knife out again but time Eren grabbed the shard object out of his hands. He pinned Hannes hands together and pressed the knife against his throat. Erens hands were shaking. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to slit the man's throat. He wanted to take revenge for his mother but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Do it. Kill me" Hannes says, taunting Eren. He smirked. "You can't. You see, you're weak just like your mother was" he says. Eren shakes his head. His hands finally stopped shaking. "It's not that. you're just not worth it. My mother wouldn't be proud of me if I took your life. I'd just become a monster like you. And that's not who I am."

"I'm leaving and Armin is coming with me. And don't bother looking for us. If you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you for real" Eren says, getting up. He doubted Hannes would try to stop him now. Eren had seriously beaten the shit out of him. He'd probably need to see a doctor about his head, too.

The brunette walked over to Armin who was still on the ground. He held his hand out to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" he questioned. Armin nodded his head. "I'm fine" he says. Eren knew that he wasn't. But he'd leave it for now.

"Eren…" Armin whispers. Eren hums out in response as the two of them walk out of the building. He noticed how everyone was looking at him with horrified expressions. "Why is everyone looking at me like I'm dying… he's the one that got the real beating"

Armin looked at him. "I don't know…" he trailed off, examining the whole of the brunettes body. His eyes widened. "You're bleeding!" he shouted, pointing at Erens lower abdomen. His shirt was turning red and even the top of his pants. "Your stitches came out. Eren, you're bleeding out, we need to get you to a hospital now"

"I'm bleeding?" Eren questions, looking down at his stomach and seeing that he was indeed bleeding. And it was quite a lot of blood this time. No wonder he was starting to feel funny. The whole bottom half of the shirt was just soaking in his blood. He lifted his shirt up and looked at his wound.

Armin's eyes widened. Not only had Erens stitches come undone but there was now a new stab wound there. Eren stared at it. He let out a chuckle. "How did that happen?" he asks before his eyes closed and he fell over. Yes, he'd just fainted.

"E-Eren!"

* * *

 _ **Ha-ha. Had to add a little bit of humour on Eren's behalf. Well. That was certainly a hectic chapter. Honestly it was supposed to be longer but I felt like ending it there. It felt right. Soooo, I want to apologize for the long wait. I know I haven't been updating much lately but now that I'm on holiday I'll be able to!**_

 _ **I can't wait to write the next chapter! I've become really pumped for this story. I don't know why. of course I am going to be trying to update my other stories as well. I love all of them. But I'm basically putting more effort into updating the ones that have more followers and reviews. This one just happened to beat all the others. It's quite funny. When I first put this up as "It's In His Silence" it didn't do too well but now it's doing even better. And I hadn't even changed it much… have I just become a more popular author or are my stories really good? (I'm not getting a big head, don't worry. I know I'm not that good)**_

 _ **I realized that chapter 4 and 5 were labelled "It's In His Silence". I apologize for that. I have no idea why I'd put that there. I have fixed it though. I hope I don't make that mistake again. lol**_

 _ **Annnnyway. Sooo I hope to be getting some reviews! I need them to fuel my inspiration and motivation! Reviews are medicine and I'm the sick patient! So gimme my medicine!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: none really. I do apologize for any mistakes made in here. My beta isn't answering me and I didn't want to wait anymore so unfortunately this is a "raw" version.**

 **Trapped**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"E-Eren?!" Armin creamed as he dropped to his knees and turned Eren around, lifting him up into his lap as he does so. "Eren, why does this always happen to you?" the blonde questions, tears brimming his eyes. He immediately took the brunettes shirt off and used it to stop the bleeding of both his wounds.

"Maybe he's just someone who attracts misfortune" Armin heard someone say. He turned around to find a woman, with brown hair and glasses covering her eyes, standing in front of him. "This is quite facetious. We came here to get you out of one mess but he's already gotten himself into another. This kid is a real piece of work"

Everyone in the room became silent.

"Who…are you?" Armin questions. The woman smiles goofily at the teen, her hand coming up to scratch at the back of her head. "Ah! How rude of me! I'm Hanji Zoë. I'm the one who's supposed to come and buy yours and Eren's freedom… although he seemed to have done a good job at it himself…"

"What? I don't understand…"Armin says, a confused expression displayed on his face. Hanji only smiled at him. "You don't need to right now. We can explain everything to you later but right now we need to do something about Eren. If we don't stop the bleeding and give him a blood transfusion he might die. I'm sure you don't want that, so please, for now, just trust me. I am a doctor. I know what I'm doing"

* * *

 _Sometime later_

* * *

The last thing Eren could remember before losing consciousness was the sound of Armin screaming his name and an immense pain in his stomach. He could briefly recall the moments that happened before he'd passed out so a part of him expected to see Hanji and everyone else when he opened his eyes again, but that was not the case.

Instead all he saw was the cracked ceiling of his and Armin's shitty apartment. "Was that just a dream?" he questioned himself as he got up into a sitting position and looked around the room. His eyebrows twitched when he saw Hanji and Armin sitting right next to him, smiles on their faces. "So it wasn't a dream?"

"Of course not, Eren! Don't sound so disappointed about it" Hanji says, flicking Eren's forehead. "What are we doing here?" Eren questions, trying to stand up only to end up falling back down again. "It's best for you to lay down. You're far too weak to be moving" Armin says, guiding Eren to lay back down.

"We came back here because you were bleeding out too much. Mike hasn't yet arrived either so we had no choice in the matter. I've stopped the bleeding but you've just lost too much blood. You'll have to get a blood transfusion when we get back. For now I just want you to take it easy. You technically shouldn't even be awake after losing that much blood." Hanji says, patting him on the head. "Besides, I'm sure you need the rest anyway. Armin tells me that you haven't been overworking yourself lately. Take advantage of this"

Eren sighs out. "There's no point. I'm pretty sure you've updated Mike and Erwin about what happened." He says, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling really sleepy. "They're probably really close… so resting seems pointless…" he adds in, opening his eyes again and looking over at both Hanji and Armin, "plus… I'm afraid that once I fall asleep… I won't be able to wake up again…"

The room became silent after that. Hanji only smiled at the brunette while Armin gave him a worried look. "You say this but you've already fallen asleep" Hanji says, shaking her head. "Will he be okay?" Armin asks, placing his worried gaze onto her. Hanji only smiled. "Of course he'll be fine. After some stitches and a blood transfusion he'll be okay. He'll need to rest though."

"I tried to get him to rest before. He just didn't listen to me. He even went out and got himself a part time job. He barely got any sleep… not only that but his wounds kept on opening up. These past two weeks have been nothing but hell for him, but he just keeps going. He always keeps a smile on his face even though he's unhappy… I wish I could be like him. He's strong, but I'm just weak"

"Hmmm, well, I don't think you're weak. You're the only one who's been looking out for Eren. He hasn't told me anything about you, but he had made it clear that he wouldn't help us out unless he freed both him and you. That means he needs you. You're the pillar that keeps his bridge steady. Without you, he'd just crumble to the ground" Hanji says, smiling at the blonde.

Armin returns her smile, a small blush adorning his cheeks. "T-thanks…" he pauses, a pensive look on his face, "By the way… who is "us"?" he questions. Hanji chuckles out. "I'm a member of Fuki" she says nonchalantly. Armin stared at Hanji, her words still processing. When he finally understood what she'd said his eyes widened in shock.

"E-Eren got help from a gang!? I know he wanted to get out of this but I didn't think he'd steep so low… no offense. Seriously, how did he even find you? You're one of the most hidden gangs in the world" Armin questions, a confused expression on his face. Hanji was about to answer but the room door to the apartment was opened and in walked a man with messy blonde hair. "Well, that's actually quite a long story. I'll have to tell you later. Our lift is here"

"Hanji, you were supposed to make sure something like this didn't happen" the man says, walking over to them and picking Eren up bridal style. Hanji just chuckles goofily at him. "Sorry. I wanted to test something. Besides, I guessed that he wouldn't want me to interrupt something like that. That was something he needed to handle by himself"

"Yes, but you could have done something. You were supposed to protect him" he says and Hanji shakes her head. "Some people don't need protection. Moreover, had you been there you would have stayed out of it and only interfered when you felt was necessary and I hadn't felt it necessary to"

"Guys… we can argue about this later… there's blood coming out of his mouth… and he's really pale…" Armin said, interrupting their quarrelling. Hanji and Hannes both looked at the brunette in the elder males arms. True to Armins word; Eren had blood dribbling out of his mouth and his skin was paler and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Damnit. He's probably bleeding internally. We better go" Hanji says. Mike nodded his head. "You better make sure he doesn't die before we can even help him. This kid is seriously important, you should know that"

Armin just watched as the two of them walked out of the room, speaking about things he couldn't quite comprehend. He followed after them, choosing to ignore their confusing conversation in favor of watching over Eren, his eyes filled with worry. His heart was clenching tightly in his chest and he felt like vomiting.

 _Please be okay…_

* * *

Armin stared at sleeping person before him, a gentle smile adorning his face. "You need to stop getting yourself into these types of situations, Eren" he says, his hand reaching out to grab onto the others.

Only a few hours ago Hanji and Mike had brought both Eren and Armin to a mansion which was supposedly their base. The whole ride Eren had been in and out of consciousness. Armin was so worried that Eren wouldn't pull through this time around. His wounds were much severe than they had been two weeks ago.

When they'd arrived to Fuki manor Armin had been separated from Eren. Hanji had said that they needed to work on him straight away or else he wouldn't make it. Armin had just met these people so he didn't really know how much he could trust them, and the fact that they were one of the worlds most feared gangs didn't make that any easier. Of course, he had no choice but to trust them. Without their help he could lose Eren and he didn't know what he would do if that happened.

He had breathed out a sigh of relief when Hanji had come to him and told him that Eren would be perfectly fine. He had had minor internal bleeding and luckily enough his knew wound hadn't hit any vital organs. She had called Eren both lucky and unlucky. Armin didn't really care much. He was just extremely happy that Eren hadn't died.

"Tell me, are you and Eren in a romantic relationship?" Armin heard Hanji ask, her question making him choke on his own saliva. "W-why would you think that?" he questions, glancing at her. His cheeks flushed pink at the mischievous look she gave him. "Well… you guys live together… not only that but you guys are way too close for comfort. You acted like a worried wife whose husband had been injured in war"

"T-that… it's not like that. Eren and I have been together since we were little. Our relationship… well, I would say it's more like that of two brothers. He looks out for me and I try my hardest to do the same. We've… I'll admit that we have… done things together before, but that was on request. There's some really perverted men out there, but we couldn't help it. We had to make a living some way or another"

"Well, you guys don't have to do that anymore. Kids like you… you shouldn't have been exposed to that type of a lifestyle. It's just a cruel way for teenagers to live." Hanji says. Armin just smiles at her. "For a member of the world's most dangerous gang you're quite soft" he says and she grins at him. "I don't think we really deserve that title. We're not dangerous at all. I mean, we have sinned, but we've done it for the pure sake of stopping Fukuzai"

"There isn't a lot of information about you. The world knows that you exist but at the same time you're kinda like a myth. It's actually quite intriguing…" Armin says, looking away from her and glancing back at Eren. A silence passed between them. Both had their eyes only Eren's sleeping form, watching him breathe in and out softly.

"By the way… I hadn't asked this earlier… but I saw a lot of cuts and bruises on Eren's body… how did that happen?" he questions, glancing at Hanji yet again. Hanji brought her hand up to scratch at her head. "Well… you see… that's actually my fault. I suppose I can tell you everything now as well…" Hanji says, a goofy look on her face.

"Let's start from the beginning… as you know we are Fuki, "the world's second most feared gang"- or so they say. Our goal is to bring an end to Fukuzai's existence. Honestly. They hadn't always been as they were, but something in their leader had changed and he'd just turned into a ruthless human being. We still don't know what it was though, but it must have been something serious to mess up someone like him…"

"Now, we have been tracing their every move. Or, I suppose we've been trying to. They're not easy to track. We suspect that some of our men have been able to trail them but before they can even report to us they're found dead. Of course, that's only a suspicion-"

"How do you know that it's Fukuzai killing them?" Armin questions. Hanji shrugs. "They always make it clear that it was them. But that's not really important. What's important is that a few weeks ago one of our guys had been walking through the lower districts and happened to find the very leader of Fukuzai, and a young male who the man had been extremely close to.

"He later found that the kid had been stabbed and left to die. He hadn't thought that the teen would make it, but he still disclosed the information over to us and that was when we sent mike over to investigate that kid and see if he was alive" Hanji says, "And that kid just happened to be Eren Yeager."

"Mike had tried to probe information out of Eren, hinting at certain things, but Eren just didn't give out anything. We didn't know if he was just smart and catching onto who we were, or if he was actually innocent. The chances were 50/50. Even so, we had to bring him in and get information out of him using less… humane means"

"I am a doctor… a little bit of a crazy on, I'll admit. I was the one that cut Eren up like that. I knew what would kill him and what wouldn't. I really do feel about it though. But I'm quite surprised. That happened only yesterday and they're already almost healed. Eren really has amazing healing capabilities. Maybe that's why he hasn't yet died. I'll be honest, he shouldn't have survived today. He lost a lot of blood. And with bleeding internally… well, he was practically drowning in his own blood, but he survived. He either has a guardian angel watching over him, or he is an angel himself"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Armin and Hanji turned to look at Eren who had been the one to speak. "Ah, you're awake" Hanji says, smiling cheerfully at the brunette. "That's good. I thought you'd only wake up a few hours from now. You really do have superb healing abilities. You're one hell of a kid."

"Well, I was always a quick healer when I was young… but I'm not an angel, nor do I have one watching over me. That's impossible for someone like me" he says, getting up into a sitting position. He visibly flinched as he felt a pain in his lower abdomen that was far more intense than he had remembered.

"I think you do have someone watching over you" Armin says, smiling. "Perhaps your mother" he says and Eren looks at him. "My mother? Well, you could be right. She protected me while she was alive, so it wouldn't surprise me if she was even looking out for me while she's six feet under" Eren says. He couldn't bring it to him to smile. He didn't know if it was because he had remembered what Hannes had said earlier or if it was because he was in pain.

"… I didn't even know she had worked for Hannes…but… if I think back I remember he disappearing during the nights… it all started when dad lost his fortune. I guess she just did that to try and help support our broken family… it… I can't believe my dad sold me to the person that killed his beloved wife… did I mean that little to him?"

"This doesn't justify what your father had done, but he had no choice. Had he not given you over Hannes probably would have killed your dad, along with you" Hanji says, "He was probably thinking about himself, but I'm sure that he didn't mean to" she adds in. Eren sighs out. "Well, I am angry at him… and if I ever see him I'll be sure to make that known… but I suppose I can't really blame him for selling me to Hannes, after all, he's only human. And it's in our genes to protect ourselves"

Eren had wanted to speak further but he had moved in such a way that he ended up disturbing his wounds, ending up with him whimpering out in pain. "Are you okay?" Armin asks, his voice dripping with worry. Eren just shook his question off as if it was nothing. "I'm fine. My stomach just hurts"

"Well, that's to be expected. You were stabbed, and on top of that your stitches opened up. You're lucky to have had me and Armin there. Without us you wold have bled out there" Hanji said, shaking her head at him. "Sorry for causing you trouble" Eren says, bowing his head. "You didn't cause any trouble."

"… Why are you so friendly with us?" Eren questions, looking at the woman with an unidentified expression. "Hmm… well, since you're joining us you can be regarded as family. And it's only natural to treat your family with kid gloves, is it not?" Hanji says, smiling- and for once it was a normal smile, not one of her lopsided or creepy ones.

Eren looked away from her. "I suppose you're right" he says, hiding his smile. Armin had watched the two of them with a pensive look on his face. "Is it possible that you guys are actual family?" he questions. Hanji looked over at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"You… there's something about the both of you that seems very familiar" he says, smiling. Hanji hums out. "Well, anything is possible in this world so we never know" she says, shrugging her shoulders. Armin was about to reply he was interrupted by someone else talking.

"I see he's awake." It was Erwin. "I'm glad you're alright Eren. I'm know you must be uncomfortable but we need to start talking about what you will be doing for us" he says. Eren shakes his head. "I kinda guessed that you'd want to talk about this straight away so it's perfectly fine. Besides, I'm fine." Eren replies, smiling at the man.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" he questions, watching Erwin take a seat next to Hanji. "Well… about that… I actually want to send you over to Fukuzai and spy on their leader" he says. Both Eren and Armin had choked on their saliva at hearing the large man say that.

"A-are you crazy? He nearly killed Eren. There's no way you can make him do that" Armin says, glaring at Erwin. "That's the thing. Levi is ruthless. He doesn't let people go so easily. And he isn't someone who allows another person to live after they've seen him. Yet Eren had been shown mercy. It's odd, don't you think?"

"I don't understand…" Eren says, a confused look on his face, "Maybe he was in a good mood… actually, he probably wasn't…" he adds in, his eyebrow twitching at the very memory of what had happened the day he'd had ran into the leader of Fukuzai.

"Actually… I think I understand" Armin says. Everyone looks over at him. "Eren must have done something that moved him. Someone who is normally ruthless and inhumane wouldn't have let Eren go, regardless of him being a kid. I'm pretty sure he'd even kill a child if he had to. But Eren was spared, which means he obviously feels no need to kill him at all. Sending him over there would be a good idea. Eren could pose as one of his companions while secretly obtaining information about him and his gang. And with the information Eren gets you can even start getting rid of his gang members, starting with the lower ranks."

"But…" Eren questions. "But this could also be bad. Surely this man isn't dumb. He might catch onto you and kill you. And if we're wrong about him sparing you because he had some interest in you he might kill you on the spot… it's a big risk and the chances of this working is 50/50" Armin says, shaking his head. "There's np way we can do this…it may be half/half, but that means that as much as there is a possibility for him to actually accept you, there's the same possibility that he could just kill you"

"I think that's a risk I'd like to take. Besides… I think I want to know why he didn't kill me… although I don't think he'll tell me… and he might kill me for even asking… anyway. You're making this sound easy but it's clearly not. I obviously have to do something to get him to allow me to be a part of his gang. I don't think he'd appreciate me going to him as a prostitute…"

Erwin and Hanji both looked at each other before looking back at Eren, smirks on their faces.

"We know what to do. But… you'll have to be introduced to some extremely harsh training" Erwin says. Eren felt himself sweat at their expressions.

 _I think they're going to kill me before Levi does…. Mom… I hope you're watching. Your sons about to be devoured by beasts…_

* * *

 _ **DONE! OMG. that took long. I'm sorry my dearies. I got a little preoccupied with life. It was knocking me down the whole time and I had to push back with all my might. But, the good news is that I finally fought back!**_

 _ **I've really been a bad author. I'm on holiday right now. I wanted to use this time to update my stories but I haven't really. I feel bad. Tied to You is seriously being neglected. Unfortunately I can't really find it in me to write for it so I might just label it as on hold until I feel like writing for it again. That goes for some of my other stories. I do hope that I eventually write for the. Though I'm sure I will.**_

 _ **As for this story, well, I've already planned out the next five chapters! Ahh, from this chapter onwards it's just going to be fun- to write that is. I can't wait!**_

 _ **Well, I hope to get some reviews. Lately I haven't been getting for any of my stories and I must say that it disheartens me. of course, one of my friends said that I shouldn't really worry about it because as long as I enjoy writing then it shouldn't matter if people like it or not. But it really does make me happy when I get positive reviews.**_

 _ **Well, that's that. Hopefully a chapter gets made for this story soon. And lets hope I write for my other stories as well!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


End file.
